Katara's Gang
by mFabulous
Summary: They thought they had defeated Katara. What happens when she returns and this time with a group of ten assassins? Mike/Amanda.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone.**

**So this is my first fanfiction. I'm really excited. I got the idea for this the first time I started reading fanfiction. I really like Supah Ninjas. It is one of my favorite shows.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"This key is that we need," Illias, the controller of Katara's Gang, said. He was pointing at a picture of a silver key on the huge computer screen behind him. The key spun in different directions in the picture. "If you get this key, I will be able to control the minds of everyone in the world."

Katara's Gang was hidden in a huge, dark underground dojo. Three out of four of the tall walls were lined with computers. Weapons were hung on another wall. A balcony that was about 30ft, stretched around the whole dojo. It held the mind control machines and the secret entrance to their dojo. It was a place that no one would be able to find.

"Go to your chambers my minions," Illias said. "I want all of you to be prepared. Our mission will be in full affect tomorrow."

"Yes master," said Katara's Gang. They all turned around and began to march to their chambers.

"Katara wait a minute," said Illias.

Katara stopped in her tracks. She turned around and walked over to him. "Yes, master?" she said.

"I am putting you in charge of this mission," he said. "Can I trust you?"

"You can trust me master," Katara said.

Illias grinned. "Good. Now go to your chamber."

"Yes master." Katara turned around and began to walk away.

"Now that I am in control of ten assassins, I can finally get control over everyone in the world." Illias laughed sinisterly. "Nothing can stop me now! Not even those foolish ninjas!"

**So what do you think? This may not be as good as you anticipated, but it's just a prologue. **

**Chapter 1 will be coming soon.**

**Thanks for reading this. Please review. =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm back with chapter one. I'm sorry I took so long to upload this, but I've been really busy. I hope you like this chapter.**

**(This chapter has been revised/edited on 3/6/12. Original update: 11/6/11)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

**Mike's POV**

"I still think I deserved an A on that essay," I said to Owen. We were sitting in our dojo, taking a break from ninja practice. I was trying to tell him why I deserved an A on that stupid English essay on the book 'Of Mice and Men.' I got a B on it. But it should have been an A! _Stupid Mr. Jones_, I thought.

Owen, who was eating Doritos, bit into one. "Wouldn't it be cool if they created a mixture of Doritos and French fries?" he said. "It would be called the Dorifries."

I looked at him confused. Owen is the only person I know that is always thinking of food. He practically worships food.

"I'm talking about my English essay, and you're talking about food," I said. "Where you even listing to a word I just said?"

"Whenever people start talking about school when we are not in school, I tune them out," he said. "I sit in that building for 8 hours. I don't wanna hear about that hellhole while I am eating."

I shook my head. Talking to Owen about school was like teaching a penguin how to fly. Epic fail.

_Where is Amanda?_ I thought. She's never late to our ninja practices. For some strange reason, she was 30 minutes late. _It's not like her to be this late. I wonder what happened. What if she got kidnapped and I never get to see her again?_

That just proves that I over exaggerate for many things.

I pretty much just made it obvious that I have a huge crush on Amanda. I've had a crush on her for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell her how I really feel. But who could blame me for liking her? She's just so beautiful with her long blonde hair, and her blue-gray eyes, and her beautiful laugh, and her white teeth, and…

Well, you get the point.

"What if they made a mixture of Doritos and pizza! It would be the pizzaritos!" Owen said. "I would definitely eat that."

"You're ridiculous," I said as I took a Dorito. Then I realized what he just said. "That's actually not a bad idea. I would also eat that."

Then, I heard footsteps. I turned around and I saw Amanda come in. She looked beautiful and… angry. Which is very strange. She's usually really happy. Even when we're fighting villans.

"Well look who's late," Owen said.

"Not in the mood Owen!" she said. She went to the dart board, and took out 15 shruikens. She walked a few feet away from the dart board and started throwing the shruiken.

"What's going on?" I asked. Amanda only throws shruiken when she is angry. This is a definite sign that she is angry.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine!" she threw the shruiken with extra force when she said 'fine.'

"Amanda you only throw the shruiken when you're angry. If you're throwing shruiken, you must be angry," I said.

She began to throw them with even more force. "It's nothing Mike. I just feel like practicing my shruiken throwing. Is that a crime?" she said.

"Now you're starting to scare me," Owen said. He began to back away. He could be such a big baby.

She raised her arm to throw another one, but I grabbed her by the wrist before she could. Instantly, I felt sparks going through my arm. Every time I touched her, I felt sparks. "Listen Amanda, I know something is wrong. Just tell us what's wrong."

I looked into her blue eyes. They were moist, as if she could cry at any given second. I let go of her wrist and she threw the shruiken at the dart board.

"You wanna know why I'm so angry? Cameron and I just broke up!" she said, angrily.

It took a lot for me not to start doing the shuffle at that moment. I was so happy that she was single now. It meant that I had a chance with her, if I ever decided to ask her out. But I couldn't show how happy I was because it would just be wrong….

…and I realized that the dart board was starting to crack.

"Be careful Amanda. The last time you threw the shruiken, the dart board─"

_Bang_! The dart board broke in half and fell to the floor.

"─broke."

"I think I need to hide these," Owen said as he picked the shruiken off of the floor. "And I think you should sign up for anger management classes."

"Why did you break up with Cameron?" I asked. Even though a part of me was beyond happy, another part of me actually wanted to know why. I thought they were really into each other. What happened?

She sighed. "I caught him kissing Stephanie Dilinson. It turns out that he's been cheating on me for two weeks." Her eyes began to water and she looked down. Amanda always did that before she cried.

"I'm really sorry Amanda," I said. I went over to her and hugged her. As soon as I touched her, I felt sparks go through my arm.

"Me, too," Owen said. "He isn't worth your time."

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Amanda said.

I knew that she was still hurting inside, and I all I wanted to do was hold her and make the pain go away. But I figured that she would talk about it later. Right now, when need to get back to practice.

"Well hello Amanda." We turned around and saw my grandpa standing there. Well, my holographic grandpa.

"What's up hologramps!" Owen said.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Amanda said. "I got caught up in boy problems."

My grandpa looked at the dart board on the floor.

"And I broke the dart board."

"Again," Owen said sarcastically. Amanda elbowed his stomach.

"Before you start practice, I want to give you these," my grandpa said. A small try came out of the wall revealing three digital watches.

"Grandpa, we already have watches," I said.

"These are more than just watches," he said. "These devices will alert you whenever there is a crime. It also changes you into your ninja suits and into your regular clothes. Now you don't always have to come here before you go on a mission."

I began looking through the watch. It had GPS, walkie talkie, video chat, even some music.

"This is tight hologramps!" Owen said. He was playing with the watch as well.

"Yeah it is," Amanda said. "Hey do you guys wanna go get pizza after this?"

"Absolutely. Maybe we can get some pizzaritos!" Owen said. Why was he so absent minded?

"Huh?" Amanda said.

"Let's just get back to practice," I said. I had to end that conversation or it would have gone on until tomorrow morning.

**So what do you think? It came out longer than I expected. So please review and tell me what you think. You can give me ideas for other chapters too. Thanks for reading my first fanficiton.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. **

**(This chapter has been revised/edited on 3/20/12. Original update: 11/14/11)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

**Amanda P.O.V**

"These watches are the coolest things ever!" Owen said, while pressing some buttons on his watch.

Mike, Owen and I were at the pizzeria across the street from Mike's house. We were waiting for our pizza, and Mike and Owen were playing with the new watches we got, of course.

"I know," Mike said. "I wonder if there's any wifi in this place." _Seriously?_

"Why would you need wifi? You don't have a computer," I said as I moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. What could he possibly need wifi for?

"I want to see if I can get internet connection on this watch," Mike said. Did he seriously think he could access the internet from a watch? Classic Mike. I'm just glad that Owen was being somewhat logical, and didn't expect a watch to have internet connection.

Ohh your right," Owen said. I spoke too soon.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked. "Their watches, not mini laptops."

"Well they might as well be laptops," Owen said. "I wonder what this button does." He pressed one of the buttons on his watch and a really loud alarm began to sound from it.

We covered our ears in a fail attempt to block out the loud sound. "Turn that crap off Owen!" I yelled at him. He turned it off.

"That was awesome!" Mike yelled. I shook my head. Sometimes, it amazed me the things they thought were "awesome."

It doesn't amaze me that they have been playing with those watches ever since we left the dojo. If you give Mike and Owen something electronically nerdy like those watches and they will play with it for days.

Ok, they're not that dorky. But they will be stuck on those watches for a long time.

"I wonder what the 'shock alert' is," Mike said. "Maybe I should test it out and see what it do─ EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mike touched a button and began to get electrocuted. _Oh Mike…_

He let go of the button. "Word of advice," he said. "Don't play with the shock alert."

"I could have figured that out," I said. Like I said. He was a dork. But he was a cute dork.

Now that Cameron and I are not a couple, I can finally admit that I really like Mike. This feeling has been building up since we became ninjas. I tried to hide it, and I tried to convince myself that it was just a faze that I would grow out of. But, apparently, it's not. My crush on Mike gets stronger every day. The chocolate brownness of his oriental eyes made me melt inside if I stared into them for too long. I felt like I could be myself when I was around him. _At least Cameron's out of the way._

I cringed at the thought of Cameron. His actions today left an unthinkable amount of pain that felt like bricks being put on my heart. _Don't think about him Amanda,_ I thought to myself. _It's only gonna hurt you even more._

At that moment, our pizza came. "One pizza pie, half pepperoni, half mushroom." The waitress said as she placed the tray of pizza on our table.

"And you're half beautiful, half hot." Owen said to the waitress. I sighed. Why does Owen have to act like he's never seen a girl before?

"Guess what? Your half idiot, half desperate!" the waitress said as she walked away. _Ouch!_

"She is totally digging me," Owen said. If Owen thinks a girl can say that to him and he thinks she's digging him, he must really be half idiot, half desperate. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

"Depends on your definition of 'digging'," Mike said while he was still playing with his watch. "_Crap!_"

"What's wrong?" I asked. I took a bite into my slice of mushroom pizza. I swear mushroom pizza is the best pizza ever.

"This watches doesn't have fruit ninja," Mike said disappointedly. Was he serious?

"Dude, you can't play fruit ninja, or any other game, on a watch," I said.

"But there is music on this watch," Owen said. "I wonder what this one sounds like…" He pressed a few buttons on his watch and some weird techno music started playing from it. Instantly, Mike and Owen began to do 'the robot' to the techno music. I stared at them.

"You guys do know your weird, right?" I said.

They froze. "We know." They said in unison, then went back to doing 'the robot.' I chuckled. It's hard not to love them. As a friend, I mean. Well, except for Mike. Ok, you get the point.

I looked to my right and saw the waitress that had brought our pizza to our table. She was acting really strange. She walked kinda like she was marching, or like she was a robot. She was talking to one of the other waiters in a really harsh manner. _Strange…_

"Hey guys," I said to Mike and Owen. "Don't you think there's something strange about that waitress?"

"What do you mean?" Mike said. They techno music finally stopped and they finally stopped dancing.

"I mean, she acts like a robot," I said.

"Maybe she's just stiff," Owen said. Of course he would say that.

"You only say that because you like her," Mike said.

"No!" Owen said defensively. "I say that because she's beautiful." He finished his pepperoni pizza and reached for a mushroom pizza. Didn't he eat a whole cartoon of chocolate ice cream at Mike's house? Yet he was still able to eat more food. "And she's hot!" he said.

"I don't know," I said. "I still don't think she's normal."

"What are you worrying about?" Mike asked as he put his hand on mine. As soon as he did that, I felt electricity run through my body. I stared into is chocolate brown eyes and I melted inside. "Just enjoy your mushroom pizza." He let go of my hand. Our eyes stayed locked together. I still felt sparks going through my body from where he had touched me. I felt my heart beat quick as we leaned closer to each other. A sudden clap made us jump apart. I looked at Owen, who was clapping the air. "Stupid fly," Owen said while clapping the air again.

As I realized what could've just happened, I blushed and pulled out my phone. I began to pretend I had something to do. _I cannot believe I came so close to kissing Mike_, I thought. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought of what could have happened if we did kiss. I was so mesmerized that I didn't even realize that fifteen minutes had passed, and Mike and Owen were leaving.

"Are you coming Amanda?" Mike asked, snapping me back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I got up and we walked out the door.

That night, I went to bed with thoughts of Mike on my mind. I thought about the time I kissed him when Katara was at his house as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**And that's chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I would have updated sooner, but I have been really busy with school and dance classes and other stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**(This chapter has been revised/edited on 3/23/12. Original update: 11/23/11)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's P.O.V next day<strong>

I stuffed a forkful of macaroni into my mouth as I listened to my dad talk about his work. Well, I didn't really listen. I was completely zoned out, and I was thinking about Amanda.

God, it felt like all I ever did was think about Amanda. She's always on my mind. She somehow always ends up in my head, and in my thoughts. Even if I wanted to stop thinking about her, I couldn't. Just the pure thought of her makes my life feel so much more complete. She was like the sun that illuminated the most lifeless places, giving every bit of that place life. The way she made me feel was unthinkable and unimaginable. I couldn't deny that I really liked her. But it felt like more than that. It felt stronger. Was it love?

Then there was the pain of knowing that Amanda didn't like me the same way I liked her. There was the pain of knowing that even if I wanted to just go up to her and tell her how I felt, I couldn't because I was afraid. Afraid of what, I didn't know. Embarrassment? Rejection? Humiliation? All of the above?

"Mike, are you listening to me?" my dad said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm, yeah dad. I was listening," I said quickly. _I have got to stop focusing so much on Amanda_, I thought.

"Yeah, ok, so what did I just say?" my dad looked at me.

"Uhhh…." _Quick! Think of something!_ "Something about your squad car?"

My dad shook his head. "No Mike. I said that I decided to walk today instead of driving for good exercise."

"Ohh."

"Listen son, you cannot think of Amanda so much. It's not healthy to stress yourself out about her," my dad said. I froze.

Whoa whoa _whoa! _How did he know I was thinking about Amanda? Did he know that I liked her? He couldn't know about that, right? I mean, I never told him. I've never told _anyone_! Except Owen. Owen wouldn't tell him, right? _Get a hold of yourself, Fukanaga!_

I decided to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. "Uhh, w-w-what are you talking about? I-I-I don't like Amanda!" I stuttered. That just shows that I am a terrible liar.

"Oh please, Mike. I know that you have a little crush on her." _Great._ "Whenever she's around, you stare at her," my dad said. "The same way I used to stare at your mother." My dad looked sad for a moment, and then he looked down at his dinner.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could see the pain in his eyes. I could see the memories from that night flashing by his eyes as he thought of them. The memories of that day, the day my mom died 5 years ago. The memories played in my head. I shuddered, and quickly pushed the memory to the back of my head. Thinking of my mom probably wouldn't be a good thing.

My dad hasn't really talked about her since the funeral. That may also be a good thing.

Suddenly, my watch began to beep loudly. I looked at it. It said, **EMERGENCY! REPORT TO DOJO! **on the screen. _What's going on?_

My dad looked up. "What is that noise?" he asked. _Great,_ I thought. _Just great._

"It's my watch," I said quickly. I got up. "Hey dad I think I should─" Before I could finish, Amanda and Owen came bursting through the front door.

"How did you guys get in here?" my dad asked, confused. The door was supposed to be locked. I locked it as soon as I came home today! They couldn't get in unless they had a key…_Owen!_

"Umm, uhhhh… the door was unlocked?" Owen said as he looked at Amanda. She nodded. Yup. He most defiantly made of copy of my house key.

"Hey Mike, let's go upstairs and study like we normally do," Amanda said as she walked towards stairs.

"Yeah. Let's go upstairs!" I said. We quickly ran to my room, locking the door behind us.

"I'm leaving for my night sift Mike," I heard my dad say. I heard him go out the door and the door shut behind him. _Good, he's gone,_ I thought.

We went through the portal thingamabob **(A/N: I have no idea what it's called, so I'm just gonna call it a portal thingamabob)** in my bed to the dojo. All the walls in the dojo said, **EMERGENCY!** My grandpa flash into the room in hologram form.

"What's going on grandpa?" I asked, concerned.

"It's Katara. She's back!" he said.

"WHAT!" Amanda, Owen, and I said simultaneously. I thought we had defeated Katara already.

"Why is she back? And what does she want?" I asked.

Owen moved his hand over the screen in the center of the room. "It says that she's after an 'Authorized Government Pass.'"

Amanda and I looked at each other, confused. "Are we supposed to know what that is?" She said.

I walked over to the screen. "An 'Authorized Government Pass' is a special government pass that gives you access to any secret passage in the world."

"That makes sense," Amanda said.

"Ok, we need to go and stop her before she gets away. Let's go," I said as I headed to get changed. Owen stopped me before I could go.

"What are you doing? We have special ninja watches, remember." Owen said. He pointed to watch.

"Oh, yeah. Right," I said. We each pressed a button on our watches and, instantly, we were in our ninja suits. _Wow,_ I thought. _That was awesome. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at the GPS on my watch, and I looked at the build in front of us. The GPS led us to a small building. The melt door on front of the building was rusty and battered. It looked like it was locked. The windows were scattered all over the outside of the building. Most were covered with wood.

"This must be it," I said. The place was very eerie looking.

"This is it?" Owen asked. "This doesn't look like a place that someone would keep a secret item from the government."

"That's the point Owen," Amanda said. "People are not supposed to know that this is where the pass is."

I sighed. "Well Katara knows," I said. I looked up at one of the windows above the door. It was fully open and big enough to fit a human. "Come on guys. I think we could probably get in through that window. Owen you need to stand right here while─"

"Or we could just go through the door," Owen said as he opened the door. So the door wasn't locked. _Note to self: Before going through a window, try using the door…_

"I knew that," I said as I walked through the door. Amanda came in right behind me.

"Sure you did." Owen walked in and closed the door. We walked down a long, dark hallway. It was quiet. A little _too_ quiet. We walked until we finally reached a door that said **AUTHORIZED GOVERNMENT PASS** on it.

"Well, that's a very obvious way of telling people were the pass is," Amanda said.

"I'm glad you found it for me, Ninjas!" we heard a voice say behind us. We turned around, quickly. Standing there was Katara with a smirk on her face.

"I thought we already defeated you Katara," I said, angrily. I glared at her.

"Well think again. I'm back, and I doubt you can stop me," she said, a little too confident.

"We're not afraid of you," I said, my anger about to reach its peak. "We defeated you once, and we can defeat you again."

"That may be true, but I doubt you can defeat _all_ of us." As soon as she said the words, ten more assassins came out of hiding. _There's more?_

"Let's get what we came for," Katara said to the other assassins. I quickly took out my Nunchucks. The assassins came at us and we began to fight. I started fighting some guy in a weird blue suit. It didn't take much for me to beat him. I did a 180 degree flip, kicking him in the process. Once I was done with him, I began to fight with this girl who was wearing a yellow suit. She kinda looked like the yellow power ranger. She was a little more difficult, and she seemed very familiar.

"Why don't you just give up ninja!" she said, or more like snarled.

"I will never give up!" I said. I drop kicked her into a corner. She slid down to the floor. _This is too easy._

I turned around and saw a green assassin about to enter the room with the pass. I ran after him. I was about to knock him over when Katara blocked me. We began to fight. It seemed as if Katara became weaker since the last time I fought her. I was beating her good, but not good enough. I threw a punch at her, but I missed. She grabbed my arm and flipped me. I landed _hard_ on my back.

"Ugh," I groaned as sharp pain went down my back. _Crap!_

"I got it!" the green assassin said. He ran out of the room with the pass in his hand. Out of nowhere, a high pitched ring came. All of the assassins frozen, and marched out of the hallway. They were like human robots.

Owen and Amanda came over to me to helped me up. "Are you ok Mike?" Amanda asked, concerned. I felt sparks when she touched my hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I winced as they helped me to my feet. More pain jolted through my back. I didn't want to let the pain bother me, but I couldn't hide the agony on my face. I took a deep breath, trying to suck it up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My back hurts a little, but I'll be fine," I said. "Where do you think they went?"

"I'm not sure," Amanda said. "I'm still not sure what they need that pass for."

"Let's just go home," I said. We would have to figure things out another time. It was getting late and we needed to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this chapter? I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. Please review and tell me if you like this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I had a lot of school crap to do. I hoped everyone had a good Thanksgiving and ate a lot of turkey. Here's chapter 4 of Katara's Gang.**

**(This chapter has been revised/edited on 4/6/12. Original update: 12/4/11)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Those Ninjas have become stronger," Illias said to Katara's Gang. "We almost didn't get the government pass." The group of assassins were in their underground dojo, lined up horizontally in front of their master.

"Look at this," Illias said. An image of a neon green cylinder-like object appeared on the screen next to him. "This is the Bineka Power Source that we must get. It will give us ultimate power, or at least enough power to defeat those ninjas."

A young assassin in a yellow suit stepped up to him, sheepishly. "Are you sure, master?" she boldly asked. "The ninjas have become very stronger." She cringed at the pain the jolted through her ankle when she put pressure on it. When she was kicked by that _ninja,_ she landed wrong on her ankle. She hoped that it wasn't sprained. If it was, she wouldn't be able to fight the ninjas! And at this point, that's _all_ she wanted to do. Only problem? They were strong.

Illias glared at her. She stepped back into line with the other assassins. "Don't EVER question me," he said. "You should know better than that. I am positively sure that this power source will give us enough strengthen to defeat the ninjas. Now everyone go to your chambers." The assassins limped to their chambers.

Illias watched the assassins limp away. His expression became angry. "I will not let those ninjas make a fool of me again," Illias said. He went to his chamber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mike's P.O.V**

I grunted as I walked down the stairs of Benjamin Rush with Owen. My back was _killing_ me. Ever since Katara flipped me on my back yesterday, I have been in pain. And it's gotten _worse!_ I could hardly walk.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Owen asked.

"My back hurts a lot, but I'll be ok," I said. I hoped I would be ok. I needed to be ok, just in case we had some sort of emergency. Especially with Katara and the extra assassins.

It shocked me how Katara weak Katara has gotten since our last encounter. She was a much better fighter. What had happened?

It could possibly be a good thing. The fact that she isn't as strong. That just means that we don't have much of a challenge. It would be much easier to fight her, and the other assassins, once we were stronger.

When I looked up, I saw Amanda talking to Kelly near an open locker. A girl, who looked very much like Kelly, stood next to them. She was shorter than me, probably 5'2 or 5'3. She had light brown, doe eyes and long, curly eyelashes. Her hair fell in long, brown, loose curls and she had front bangs that she sometimes moved from her eyes. Her skin complexion was the same as Kelly's. She looked very familiar. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. But I couldn't put my finger on where…

Then, it hit me. She was our waitress at the pizzeria.

"Umm, Owen, isn't that the waitress from the pizzeria?" I asked Owen, nodding in her direction.

A grin crept on his face. "Yes, yes it is." He looked at me. "Looks like she's here to confess her love for me."

No matter how mean a girl was to Owen, or how much she showed that she hated him, he always thought that they were 'in love.' He was not very logical.

Fortunately, I was the logical one. Somewhat. "Or, maybe she's a new student here and is trying to become friends with Amanda and Kelly," I said.

"Ok, that may also be a possibility," he said. "How about we go over and say hi."

"Alright." We walked over. As if sensing our arrival, Amanda looked at us. She smiled and waved. She had such a beautiful smile. It melted my insides. I smiled, shyly, and waved back. Kelly looked at Amanda, confused, and followed her gaze at us. She rolled her eyes when she saw us.

"Look out, here come the talking nerds," she said, sarcastically. What would a day be if Kelly didn't insult us? A _very_ good day.

"Well, hello to you too," Owen muttered.

Amanda huffed. "Kelly, do you mind not calling them nerds for once?" she said. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's tired of hearing Kelly call us nerds.

"Whatever," Kelly muttered.

"Guys, this is Kelly's cousin, Jasmine." Amanda gestured towards the waitress from the pizzeria. "She's new here."

Jasmine looked us up and down and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Aren't you two the dweebs I had to serve at the pizzeria last night?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah," I said.

"Well, I am happy that you are here because─" Owen started.

"You better close your mouth before I break your lips," Jasmine interrupted him, jabbing her finger into his chest. "And I will not do it with mercy." Owens eyes were wide as she threatened him. I didn't blame him. She was kind of scary. Maybe that would knock some sense into him, and make him realize that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

Jasmine closed her locker. "I have someplace to be that's not here. Later Kells." She turned around and walked away. No, it was more like limping. _Why is she limping?_ I thought.

Before I know what I was doing, I asked her, "Why are you limping?" Immediately, I regretted asking her that. I knew that if she could basically bite Owens head off (or do something equivalent to that), she sure as hell would do the same thing to me. I prepared for her insults.

She turned around. "Ummmm, you see, I uhhhhh…." She stuttered. "I fell playing volleyball. Yeah, that's what happened." She turned around and limped away in a hurry. _Weird…_

"I gotta go Amanda," Kelly said. She looked at us in disgust, and looked back at Amanda. "I'll see you in class." She walked away bumping my shoulder as she did so. She did the same to Owen. Typical Kelly.

"Ok, is it just me or is there something not normal about Jasmine?" Amanda said.

"Besides the fact that she's mean to us just like Kelly?" I said. Considering the fact that she and Kelly were cousins, that's not really weird at all.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Jasmine!" Owen said. "She is perfect the way she is." Of course _he_ would say that.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever guys," she said. "So can we investigate on the whole Katara thing, because I─" Amanda froze. Her eyes were frozen on a spot behind us. Confused, Owen and I turned around to see why, and we saw Cameron walking down the hall with Stephanie Dilinson.

Amanda sighed. We turned and her eyes began to water and she looked down. A sure sign that she was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. I hated it when Amanda cried. Seeing her cry made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she choked. "I'm just gonna, umm, go to the bathroom." She ran in the opposite direction. I stared after her as she ran. I looked in Cameron's direction. He and Stephanie were holding hands and laughing. All I wanted to do was go over there and punch him in the face for making Amanda cry. How could he live with himself after he cheated on Amanda and hurt her like that?

I suddenly realized that I needed to go after her. I needed to be by her side and comfort her. She needed to know that I cared.

"I need to go," I said to Owen.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to be with Amanda. She needs someone to talk to. And that someone is me." I pointed at myself.

"Oh, well good luck man." Owen inadvertently hit my back. Hard!

I winced at the pain from my back. _Why?_ "Oww!" I said. "What did you do that for?"

"Ohh! Sorry, I forgot about your back." He said. "What are you waiting for? Go find your woman, Fukanaga." I ignored the fact that Owen called Amanda my woman even though she wasn't my woman, yet.

I turned around and began looking for Amanda. I walked up to the first girls' bathroom I saw, and gulped. Two things could happen if I went in there. I could either a)find Amanda and comfort her, or b)encounter a whole bunch of girls and get thrown out. Being with Amanda was with the risk. I hesitated, but finally pushed the doors to the girls' bathroom open. Big mistake.

I came face to face with a whole bunch of girls, who screamed and throw me out of the bathroom. _So she wasn't in there._ I decided to go to a different girls' bathroom. I needed to find Amanda. And I didn't if I had to enter every girls bathroom to do so. Which is exactly what I did.

After being thrown out of every girls bathroom in the school, I saw Amanda sitting on a bench near the school entrance. I walked up to her.

"Hey Amanda," I said as I sat down next to her.

She looked up at me. "Hey Mike," She said. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears. Seeing her like this made my heart break into a million pieces. I was must defiantly going to hurt Cameron for this.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well, after going into every girls bathroom in this school, and getting thrown out of every girls bathroom in this school," she chuckled. "I finally found you sitting here."

She quickly began to dry her tears. "Well, I really don't want you to see me like this. I probably look horrible."

"You don't look that bad," I said. I wasn't lying. She didn't look all that bad.

She sighed. "I just can't believe that Cameron could cheat on me like that, and then walk around school with the girl he was cheating on me with. I mean, he's acting as if we never went out, and he never cheated on me." New tears welled up in her eyes. I put my arm around her.

"He's not worth it Amanda," I said. She looked up at me. "He's not worth your tears. You're an amazing person, and you could do way better than him." She chuckled. "If he couldn't realize how lucky he was when he had you, then he is an idiot. There are millions of other guys who would love to go out with you, and who sincerely love you. There are most defiantly millions of guys that are better for you than him."

Amanda looked into my eyes. "Thanks Mike." Our eyes never left each others. I was suddenly aware how close our faces were. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I got lost in her beautiful, blue eyes. The distance between our faces grew smaller as our faces inched closer to each other. Before we could kiss, the bell rang, signally the start of first period.

"We, uhh," I stuttered. "we have to get to class now." We looked away from each other. I closed my eyes and sighed. _I was so close._

I got up and looked at her. "You coming?"

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while," she said. "I'll go to class in a little while." She had stopped crying and her eyes were not as red.

I didn't want to leave, but I could tell that she needed some time alone. "Alright, I'll see you later," I said as I turned to leave. I took two steps, stopped and turned back around. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute to think," she said. "I'll see you in chemistry."

"Well, ok," I said. "Bye, Amanda." I began walking to my chemistry class. I looked back at Amanda to make sure she was ok. She seemed fine. She wasn't crying. She was staring into the distance. With a sigh, I walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Amanda's POV**

"Good morning Amanda," Mr. Fukanaga said as he opened the door. It was 7:15 a.m. on Saturday. I needed to find out some things about Katara. I needed to know what she was up to this time, and why she needed ten other assassins as back up. But was it worth waking up so early on a Saturday?

"Good morning Mr. Fukanaga," I said.

"Is there a reason why you're here so early?" He asked. "Not that we don't want you here! It's just that, its 7 o'clock in the morning."

Great. Now I needed to think of an excuse. But it was too early to think! I said the first thing that came to my mind. "We, uhh, just, you know, need to get some early morning studying done." I smiled. _Please buy it! Please buy it!_

"Well, I'm on my way to work, so you kids have the house to yourself," he said. He stepped out the door and I stepped in the house. "Mike is upstairs. He's still sleeping." A sleeping Mike. That should be an interesting site.

"Ok, thanks Mr. Fukanaga," I said. He closed the door and I ran upstairs. When I got to Mikes room, I opened the door, slowly. I stepped in and close the door behind me. I looked at Mikes sleeping body. He was lying on his stomach and he was breathing hard. _Aww,_ I thought, _he looks so cute when he's sleeping. _

I walked over to him. "Mike," I nudged his shoulder. "Mike, wake up." He didn't respond. "Wake up," I said, nudging his shoulder a little hard. Still no response. "Get up, Mike!" I punched his arm. Finally, he groaned.

"Five more minutes," he said. He rolled onto his right side, facing away from me. _This is ridiculous_. Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. I looked at my watch and smiled. Since he wouldn't wake up when _I_ tried to wake him up, maybe he would respond to a rude awakening. I pressed a few buttons on my watch and a loud alarm came out of it. Mike jumped out of bed, clutching his ears, and fell to the floor. I turned the alarm off and doubled over, laughing.

"Wow, that was hilarious," I said in between laughs.

Mike stood up. He was wearing basketball shorts. And he was shirtless. My eyes nearly bugged out of my face when I saw Mike's shirtless body. A shirtless Mike might one of the best things humanity has created.

Mike's muscles were perfect. His abs where perfectly chiseled into a tan, muscular six pack. The rest of his body was perfected into muscles that were just right for his build. My eyes were locked on his body. It was just that PERFECT!

It seemed like I was staring at him for hours. I just couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away.

"AMANDA!" Mike said, snapping me back into reality.

"What?"

"Why did you play that loud alarm?" he asked. He looked at his clock. "And why are you here at 7:15 on a Saturday morning?"

"I came because we need to do some research on Katara," I explained. "And I played that loud alarm because you wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you up calmly."

He sighed. "It's 7:15 on a Saturday morning. Of course I'm not gonna wake up!" He put his hand on his back. "And now my back hurts even more."

Oh _yeah_. I forgot about his back. "Well so_rry_! I just thought that we needed to figure out what was going on with Katara. The sooner we find out what she's up to this time, the easier and fast it would be to defeat her."

Mike contemplated that for a minute. "I guess you're right." Well _duh!_

"Of course I'm right," I said, which is very much true. "I always right."

He chuckled. "Sure you are." He took of his necklace and used it to open the passage in his bed that leads to the dojo. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. If you have any suggestions on how I can make the story any better, feel free to let me know.<strong>

**Please review. Enjoy your day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know. It's been a while since I updated. I've been really busy with school and other crap like that. So here's chapter 5. Consider this chapter a Christmas gift.**

**I also wanted to say, thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing.**

**(This chapter has been revised/edited on 4/13/12. Original update: 12/22/11)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas, but I do own Jasmine, Illias and Stephanie Dilinson.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Amanda P.O.V**

"No."

"Come on."

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No Owen."

"Just try it."

"Why should I?"

"It tastes good."

"Yeah, sure it does."

"Just try it Amanda."

"No! I am not going to eat pancakes with hummus."

"Guys!" Mike finally ended the debate between Owen and me. "Can we please focus on our research!" It was 9:15 a.m. We had been doing research on Katara for two hours and we still haven't found much of anything. Just the regular stuff that we already know. Wanted Assassin. Tried to steal from a museum. We get it already!

The effects of having to get up early this morning and do research for two hours is starting to have an effect on us. Owen is getting restless. And when he's restless, he eats. And when he eats, he eats _anything._ Which explains the hummus pancakes.

Due to the fact that he woke up at 7:15 thanks to my loud and obnoxious watch, and the fact that we have been working for two hours and still haven't found anything, Mike was starting to become irritated. An irritated Mike is not a good thing. It never is.

I was perfectly fine until Owen started bugging me about his stupid hummus pancakes. Know, I'm taping my foot, which means I'm about to kick him.

I sighed. "Alright. Did you find anything new?"

Mike huffed. "No! I can't find anything that can help us!" He angrily slid his hand across the screen. After a while he suddenly stopped. "I think I might have found something."

"What does it say?" Owen and I walked closer to the screen.

Mike looked at the screen. "It says that Katara has now formed a group called 'Katara's Gang.' Katara's Gang is made up of ten other assassins who are after one thing: 'The Genith.'

"The Genith?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a special key that can control the minds of everyone in the world through special radioactive brain activity."

"Why would somebody invent something like that?"Owen asked, still eating his hummus pancakes.

I walked over to the screen. "It says here that in the 1970s, an unknown scientist invented this key for an unknown reason. He died a week after he invented it. The government found it in his lab and, after figuring out that it could control minds, hid it in a place that nobody can get inside without a special pass, which is what the Authorized Government Pass is for."

"That's why they need that pass," Mike said.

I slide my hand across the screen to look for more information. I stopped at a page that had a tab in the corner. It said **Specialized Information**. _Hmmmm, we might need to know this,_ I thought as I pressed the tab. As soon as I touched it, a new screen popped up that said **Please enter code**. _What code?_

"Are we supposed to know some sort of code?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Mike asked.

"There's some other information here but we need a code so we can see it," I said. I felt as if the information that we couldn't see was important. We finally figured out some things that would help us, but there was still some information that was missing.

"Good morning everyone." We heard Mike's grandpa say behind us. We turned around and, sure enough, he was standing there.

"What's up hologramps!" Owen said, like he always does. He ate the last of his hummus pancakes.

"I think it is time for you kids to perfect your agility skills," grandpa said. _Seriously? At this time of the morning?_ I thought. We were all barely conscious."Are you ready to begin?"

"Not really," Mike said. "My back still hurts." He turned to me. "And it got worse because I fell out of my _bed this morning_!" Was he seriously still mad about that?

"Why did you fall out of your bed?" Owen asked.

"Because _somebody_ blasted a loud alarm in my ear!" Mike said in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"I only did it because you wouldn't wake up," I said, then I giggled. "And it was the funniest thing ever."

"It was _not_ funny!" Mike said in defense.

"It most likely was, Mike," grandpa agreed with me.

"Ha! Even your own grandpa thinks it's funny!" I said. As soon as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, I regretted it. Starring into his eyes was like starring into a milk chocolate pool. I felt my knees about to go weak, but I quickly snapped myself out of an almost trance.

That was the thing about Mike's eyes. You couldn't stare into them for too long without getting lost in them and becoming weak in the knees.

"Well we can work on agility tomorrow," grandpa said. "Try putting some Cold & Warmth on your back, Mike." He left right after that.

"Let's get outta here," Owen said. He and Mike turned to leave.

"But don't you guys think we should do some more research on Katara's Gang?" I said. We needed more information. There was still some things that we still needed to know. There was still some missing pieces to the puzzle.

"I think we have enough information Amanda," Mike said. "And I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Owen said while rubbing his stomach.

How is it possible that he was still hungry? "How are you still hungry even though you just had pancakes with hummus?" I said.

"That was just the appetizer," he said. "Now, I'm ready for the main course." The appetite this kid had was crazy.

"Fine, let's go." I was getting kinda hungry too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mike's P.O.V**

I lay on my bed, starring at my ceiling. My back was killing me. I thought it would get better, but it got worse. I could barely move. Having a bad back was not fun.

I didn't have any more Cold & Warmth, which made matters worse. I just stared at my ceiling and thought about Amanda.

It was getting harder and harder to be around Amanda now. Every time I see her, I get lost in her blue eyes and her amazing smile. Whenever we were alone, I just wanted to tell her how I felt, but fear kept me from doing that. What if she didn't feel the same? What if it ruined our friendship? All these thoughts ran through my mind. I groaned and turned onto my side, ignoring the pain.

_I wish mom was still here_, I thought, which shocked me. My mom died when I was ten, and even though I miss her and it sometimes feels like a part of me died with her, I was never able to admit how I really felt. I was never able to admit that sometimes, I desperately needed her.

I began to remember the day she got hit.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mike, wake up." My dad shook me vigorously. I tried to brush him off and ignore him, but he shook me hard. "Come on Mike."_

"_Huh?" I groaned. I had just started to fall asleep and I wasn't ready to get up. When I thought I would be able to drift back to sleep, my dad interrupted me yet again._

"_Get up, Mike," my dad said. _

_I sat up in bed, irritated. "What time is it?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. What could he possibly be waking me up for at this time of the night?_

_My dad looked around frantically. He seemed like he was panicking, but it was hard to tell what he was doing because I was so tired. I wouldn't be surprised if he was tap dancing. "It's a little after midnight, and we need to get to the hospital fast!" he said._

"_Why?" I asked. Then a thought occurred to me. "Where's mom?"_

_My dad sighed. "She's at the hospital!" He pulled me out of bed. "Come on son. We need to leave!" _

_I'm not sure what happened between the time I got out of bed and went to the car, mainly because I was half asleep. All I know is that, somehow, I was in the front seat of my dads' squad car and I was close to falling asleep again._

_Then it occurred to me that I still had no idea what was going on. "What's going on dad?" I asked, annoyed._

_He hesitated before he spoke. "Something… bad happened to your mom." I sat up in my seat, wide awake._

_I looked at my dad. "What happened to mom?" I asked. I was on the verge of freaking out. What could have happened to her?_

"_It's hard for me to say, Mike." My dad was shaking at this point. He pressed harder and harder on the gas pedal. He was practically speeding. My dad never sped unless there was some sort of emergency. We got to the hospital in less than 5 minutes. This was definitely an emergency. _

_When we arrived at the hospital parking lot, my dad parked right in front of the entrance to the emergency room. He pulled me inside of the hospital. "We are here to see Tina Fukanaga," he said to the receptionist desk._

"_She just checked in. Please wait in the waiting area," the receptionist said, gesturing to the waiting area. My dad and I went over to the waiting area and sat down._

_We sat there in silence for a few minutes. So many questions were going through my head. What happened to mom? Will she be ok? I finally got sick of the silence and the suspense, and I broke the silence. "Dad, what happened to mom?" I haven't seen my dad freak out this much since the day I got a concussion while I was playing basketball._

"_Your mother─" he hesitated before he continued. "Your mother was in a car accident. She got hit by a drunken truck driver." Tears formed in my dads eyes._

_I froze. My mom? In a car accident? The thought of something like that seemed so surreal. It seemed like something that could never happen. _

_I sat there speechless for about ten. I was in pure shock._

_What if my mom didn't make it? What would happen then? I couldn't lose my mom. I don't know what I would do without her. I can't even image life without her. She's helped me through every problem that I've ever had. I don't think I would be able to handle losing her._

_And what about dad? I watched as he paced back and forth in the waiting area. He was turning into a nerves wreck. I always see how much my mom and dad love each other. Just the way they look at each other let's you know that they are perfect together. What would happen to my dad if we lost my mom? _

_At this point, all we can do is hope that my mom would be ok._

_Apparently we didn't have enough hope._

_About an hour later a doctor with a clipboard walked in. "I'm looking for the family of Tina Fukanaga." He read from the clipboard and looked up at us. My dad and I got up and walked over to him._

"_Is she gonna be ok, doctor?" my dad asked._

"_Well when she was hit, her head went through the─"_

"_Just tell us if she's ok," my dad interrupted him._

"_I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," the doctor said flatly._

_I felt my heart stop as I stood there. I had heard the doctors' words, but they seemed impossible to understand. It was as if those words were said in some other language. My brain struggled to process the information. I blocked out everything around me as I ran the words in my head over and over again. __**I'm sorry, but she didn't make it…. I'm sorry, but she didn't make it….**__ I tried to make sense of the situation, but it just didn't make any sense. Is she really gone? This cannot be real. This has to be a dream._

_But it wasn't a dream. It was all happening. It was all real. My mother was gone. Forever. Unable to fight back tears, I began to cry. I sobbed uncontrollably._

"_Would you like to go see her?" the doctor asked. We didn't have say anything. Words weren't needed to answer the question. We followed the doctor down a long hallway in silence. When we got to my moms' room, my dad and I froze in front of the door. The doctor waited for us to enter the room, but we didn't move. _

"_You can go inside," the doctor said. We hesitated, but we finally managed to go inside. I stepped inside and looked at my mothers' body. Her forehead was wrapped in tight bandages. Her usually joyful and cheery expression changed to a dull and lifeless one. I couldn't handle seeing her like that. It was too much for my ten year old body to take. I ran out of the room, ignoring my father calling me, and into the empty waiting area. I sat in a corner and sobbed quietly. _

"_Why did you have to die?" I said to myself in between sobs. "Why?"_

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed. I was only ten when she died. Her death was the hardest thing that has ever happened to me. I remember all the dreams and nightmares that followed the day she died. I woke up screaming every night for almost a month. It was hard to cope with knowing that I would never be able to see her again. After a while, I was able to get over it and move on, but it still hurt at times when I felt like I really needed her and when I thought about her for too long. Now was one of those times.

My mom was always good at solving problems. She would have been able to help me with how I felt about Amanda. She understood those things. She would have given me good advice to help me figure out what I was supposed do, because right now, I'm clueless.

I began to miss my mom. She was loving and caring and was always there to comfort me. She had a soft voice that made you feel calm when she spoke to you. She hardly ever got mad and, in my opinion, was the best mother anyone could ask for.

But she was gone. I would never be able to see her again, or hear her voice speak to me. There would always be this part of me that had died when she died.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. Thinking about my mom and Amanda was making me depressed. I decided that it was time for me to go to sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on my door. _Urgh!_

Thinking it was my dad, I said, "Mike is not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Mike it's me, Amanda." I was surprised to hear Amanda's voice come from the other side of my bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," I quickly said. I heard her open the door and I quickly sat up in bed. Big mistake. Pain jolted through up my spine. "Oww," I said in agony. _Why would I sit up when my back hurts_? I lay back down, slowly.

"Looks like your back still hurts," Amanda said. She was holding a plastic bag. I made the mistake of looking into her blue eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that had the power to mesmerize… _Snap out of it Fukanaga!_

"Uhh, yeah," I said. "A lot."

"Well I got you something for that." She pulled out a large tube of Cold & Warmth from the plastic bag.

"You got me Cold & Warmth?" I said.

"Yeah. I thought it would help," she said. She sat down on my bed.

"Thanks Amanda." I smiled. I sat up slowly, and winced at the pain that went through my back. I took the tube from her. "I hope this will make my back feel better."

"Ummmm, do you want me to, uhh, put it on for you?" she asked nervously. I was shocked. _Amanda_ wanted to _rub_ my back. Amanda. Rub. My back. Did I die and go to heaven?

"I mean, you probably can't do it since it's hard to reach. And you probably don't want your dad to do it," she said quickly. "That would be, well, awkward."

"Uhhhh, sure," I said. "I guess you can if you want to." Amanda didn't respond. "Amanda?" still no answer. She was staring at… my stomach? I looked down. My abs. _Maybe it was a good idea for me to not wear a shirt_.

I looked up. She was still staring at my abs. "Earth to Amanda," I said waving my hands in her face.

She blinked. "Sorry, what?" she said.

"You were staring at my abs." I grinned.

"Pft, I was not," she waved it off.

"Yeah you were," I said. "Don't deny it."

She rolled her eyes. "Just lay down on your stomach." I chuckled and I turned onto my stomach. A few seconds later, she started to rub my back. I felt electricity run through my back. I had no idea if it was from Amanda's touch, or from the Cold & Warmth. I wondered if she could feel it too. I could've stayed like that for days. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her hand rubbing my back.

"Alright," Amanda said after a while. "Down." The moment had been so perfect, but ended too quickly.

"Thanks Amanda," I said. I sat up. The Cold & Warmth was actually starting to work.

"No probably," she said. Our eyes locked. We didn't move. There could have been an earthquake and we wouldn't have moved. We leaned closer to each other. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We leaned closer. We were inches away from each other when there was a knock on my door. We jumped away from each other, which was a bad idea for my back.

"Ow," I murmured.

"Do you kids want anything to eat?" my dad asked from the other side of the door. _Thanks a lot dad!_

"Do you want anything?" I asked Amanda. She shook her head.

I sighed. "No thanks dad. We're good," I said. After that we were both awkwardly silent. We didn't look at each other. We just looked around my room.

"Ummmm, I-I-I gotta go," Amanda said. She stood up. "I guess I will see you tomorrow so we can work on agility."

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mike," she walked out and closed the door.

I could NOT believe what just happened. I almost kissed Amanda. AGAIN. We were so close. I sighed. I lay down on my back, forgetting that I had Cold & Warmth on it. Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was chapter 5? If you haven't noticed, I made a parody of something in this chapter. Tell me if you think you know what it is.<strong>

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year everyone! I know, it's been a while since I updated. I'm really sorry but I had a lot of school work and test and other crap like that. **

**Ok. Enough of my talking. Let's get on with chapter 6.**

**(This chapter has been revised/edited on 5/16/12. Original update: 1/12)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas. I own Jasmine, Illias, and Stephanie Dilinson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikes P.O.V<strong>

I looked at my surroundings. I saw a wall in front of me. _Perfect_. I ran to it. Using all of my body strength, I jumped off the wall and onto the platform that was about 20ft above the ground. I ran until I was at the edge of the platform and I jumped, trying to get to the platform next to it. I didn't jump far enough. Almost falling to the ground, I reached my hands out and grabbed the edge of the platform. I tried pulling myself up, using my feet to help me climb up. My attempts were no use. There was nothing on the platform to help me hoist myself onto it, and my sweaty palms made me slide off of the platform. I felt myself fall to the ground. Right before I hit the cold surface of the floor, I felt my body land on a cushioned surface. _It's a good thing we took some precaution and padded the floor_, I thought. I saw Amanda and Owen fall next to me.

My grandpa appeared. "I must say that you three have gotten better at agility."

"Yeah," I said as I got up, panting. "Except for the fact that we _fell_. What if we fall when we're on a mission?"

"Mike's right," Owen said. He stood up and jumped onto the floor. "Unless we pad the ground when we're on a mission, I doubt we could survive a fall."

"That is your problem. You doubt yourselves too much," grandpa said. "Doubt is what holds back strength, whereas strength nerve feels doubt."

We stared at him in confusion. "What?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't follow that either," Owen said. _He never follows anything_.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You never follow anything." I am now starting to think that Amanda can read minds, because I was definitely about to say the same exact thing.

"Grandpa, what does that mean?" I asked. Grandpa needs to remember that when he tells us things─ life lessons, quotes, metaphors─, he needs to speak in simple English. Not in ninja language.

Considering that we've been ninjas for a while and he's been talking to us like this ever since we became ninjas, we should be able to understand what he says. Usually we do. But I think we're all a little out of it since we fell from 20ft.

"That was my simplest saying yet," he said. "You should be able to understand it."

Owen crossed his arms. "We just fell from 20ft," he said matter-of-factly. "You're lucky we're still standing."

"I think I want you three to figure it out on your own," Grandpa said, exasperatedly.

"And I think we did enough agility for today," I said. I could tell by looking at Amanda and Owen that they've had enough of agility for today as well. Well, we've had enough of jumping off of stuff and then falling. _At least my back doesn't hurt anymore_, I thought. "What do you guys want to do now?" We were silent for a moment as we thought of what to do next.

Owens' face suddenly lit up. "Let's go to the pizzeria," he said, excitedly.

Amanda gave him a disbelieving look. "Again?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

I chuckled. "So he can tell Jasmine she's beautiful," I said. "And then, she can threaten to kill us." Owen frowned. He couldn't deny that that was exactly what he had in mind. Well, except for the last part.

"Unbelievable." Amanda shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I think it's pretty believable," I said. "I mean, he's _Owen_."

Amanda ignored what I said. "Why would you chase after a girl when you know that she's just gonna turn you down?" She asked. "And threaten you at the same time?" Her first words, though they were directed towards Owen, hit me like a ton of bricks. _Why would you chase after a girl when you know that she's just gonna turn you down…_

"You may think she hates me but one day she's gonna be deeply in love with me," Owen said.

"Sure she will," Amanda said sarcastically.

In an attempt to not let it be obvious that Amanda's words bothered me, and an attempt to stay in the conversation before another debate went down, I asked, "Is there anywhere else we could go that's _not_ the pizzeria?" I don't care how much Owen begged, or pleaded, or cried. We were _not_ going to the pizzeria.

Amanda thought for a moment. "I'm kinda in the mood for Chinese," she suggested.

"Sure," Owen said. "That's my second favorite thing to eat."

"Is your first hummus pancakes?" Amanda asked.

"NO!" Owen said. "That's the third."

_Oh no!_ They are _not_ going to argue about this again. And if they did, I was _not_ going to stand there and listen to them. "Well while _you_ _guys_ argue about hummus pancakes, I'm gonna go eat some Chinese food." I turned to leave.

They glared at each other. "I'm not gonna stand here and argue about hummus pancakes either." Owen began to follow me.

Amanda huffed. "As if _I'm_ gonna stand here and stare at the ceiling." She began to follow us. I couldn't help but smile. I don't know if it was because of what she said or if it was just her presence that made me smile. Suddenly, Amanda's previous words floated into my head.

_Why would you chase after a girl when you know that she's just gonna turn you down? _For some reason, I felt like that comment was directed towards me.

Why did I chase after a girl when I knew that she's just going to turn me down? Usually when I know that there's no chance that a girl I liked would ever like me the same way, I would just give up. There was always a little voice in my head that kept telling me to give up hope. But right now, there was another voice telling me to never give up because there is always still a chance. There is something different about Amanda. Something that's making me listen to the voice telling me to never give up.

"Earth to Mike." Owen waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me back into reality.

I focused on my surroundings. Somehow, we had gotten out of the dojo and into my bedroom. And Owen and Amanda were now wearing regular cloths. How long have I been daydreaming. "Ohh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, do you plan on going to the Chinese restaurant dressed in your practice uniform?" Owen asked. I looked down in confusion. I was still wearing my practice cloths. _Ohh yeah…_

They looked at me, worried. Of course they would be worried. I was completely out of it for what might have been 10 minutes. I gave them a reassuring smile. "Ohh, right. I forgot. I guess I'll go change."

"We'll wait downstairs," Amanda said. They walked out of my room and closed my door.

I walked over to my closet. Note to self: Don't think about Amanda while crossing the street. I may get hit by a car….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Amanda P.O.V**

I loved Chinese food.

There's just something about Chinese food that I just loved. It has always been my favorite type of food. I don't even remember when or how I started liking Chinese food so much. I guess it was just…born into me.

The Chinese restaurant was small, but the dim lights gave a calm feeling to it. White paper lanterns were dotted all over the amber ceiling. The windows in the restaurant went from the ceiling to the floor, and long blinds covered the windows, blocking the outside world from seeing what was in the restaurant. The amber walls were decorated with all kinds of Chinese decorations, such as dragons, symbols, etc. The restaurant was so… peaceful.

After waiting in the long line, Owen, Mike and I finally got to the counter. "I'll have the chicken lo mien special," Mike said to the lady behind the counter. The Chinese restaurant we went to had just opened not too long ago and it seemed that business was going pretty good for them. The six tables were filled with customers eating different Chinese foods. There was a long line behind us, and another line with customers waiting for their food.

I looked up at the menu overhead menu and made my decision. "I'll take mix fried rice," I said. Mix fried rice was one of my favorite Chinese dishes.

Mike and I looked at Owen to see what he would order. He looked at the overhead menu, deciding what to order. After a moment, he said, "Hmmm, I think I will have sesame chicken with white rice and broccoli." Mike and I waited for him to continue. Usually when we ordered food, Owen would order enough food to feed the continent of Africa. It was always both disgusting and fascinating to see him eat that much food. Disgusting because seeing a person ingest that much food wasn't very…pleasant. Fascinating because I never thought it was possible for one person to eat so much food. But instead of ordering an abundance of food, that was all he ordered. _Strange…_

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, nonchalantly. We paid for our food.

"That's all you're getting?" Mike raised one of his eyebrows.

"That's all I want," he said.

"Well this is a first," Mike said.

I shook my head. Owen Reynolds was the most unpredictable person I have ever met.

We began waiting for our food. When I saw the line of people waiting for food, I let out an exasperated groan. The line was longer than the one we waited on before we ordered! It would take _forever_ before we got our food. I was about to protest when I saw how quickly the chefs and waiters were working. So maybe we don't have to wait too long before we get our food. _We should get our food soon… _

"Yo _McKay_!" I heard a voice say behind me, interrupting my thoughts. "You're in my way!" I turned around and standing behind me was Stephanie Dilinson. The same Stephanie Dilinson that Cameron cheated on me with. _Apparently not soon enough…_

I began to remember what happened that day. The day I caught Cameron cheating on me. I remembered all the emotions I felt that day. Anger. Hurt. Humiliation. But most of all, hurt. And, just like that night, the hurt came flooding into me. But only for a few seconds.

My hurt suddenly turned into anger. I felt the fury burn inside of me. All I wanted to do was kick her. I was about to do just that, and I started taping my foot, which is something I do before I'm about to kick someone.

Mike saw that my foot was taping. "Don't do it Amanda," he said.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down Amanda_. "What do you want Dilinson?" I said with disgust. _Why was this happening_?

She glared at me. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" she asked. "I said _You're in my way_! I want to pick up my order and you're _standing in my way!_"

I almost backed down when I realized that I wasn't afraid of her. I wasn't afraid of her and I wasn't about to let her think that I was.

"This is a big restaurant," I said, which was an overstatement since the restaurant was small, but that's not the point. "There is plenty of space for you to pick up your order." _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…_

She stepped up to me, but I stood my ground. "I asked you _twice_ to get out of my way. Now I'll just have to move you by force!" In one swift move, she pushed me out of the way. I stumbled to the side, trying not to fall on the floor.

My cheeks began to burn with fury. The anger that was building up inside of me had reached its maximum point. I clenched my fists. _Who the hell does she think she is_? I was about to lounge at her when Mike and Owen began to hold me back.

"Well would you look at the time!" Mike said while he was still holding me back. "I think it's time we go home and, uhhh, read some more of that book for that class that we have." At that point, the lady behind the counter put three bags with our food on the counter.

Owen grabbed our food and placed the money on the counter. "Keep the change," he said and then they rushed out of the restaurant, dragging me with them. Stephanie glared at me as I was being dragged out. I shot daggers right back at her, my anger most likely visible in my eyes.

Finally, I felt the cool afternoon air hit me. "What just happened in there?" Owen asked.

"Amanda almost killed Stephanie Dilinson," Mike said. He turned to me. "Are you calm now?"

Anger still bubbled inside of me. "That depends on your definition of calm." I huffed.

Mike sighed. "Let's just go to my house and eat this food and try to stay calm," he said in an attempt to be a peacemaker.

"Can we please because I'm hungry?" Owen said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. We began walking in the direction of Mike's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I lay on my bed that night, staring at my ceiling. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I had been laying in bed wide awake for almost two hours, the events from this afternoon replaying through my head. The encounter I had with Stephanie was not a pleasant one, and I just hoped it didn't happen again.

I began to remember the day I broke up with Cameron. The same day I found out he was cheating on me. I remembered the pathetic look on his face when he discovered he was caught. I remembered how he tried to say he was sorry, but it sounded more like he was sorry he got caught. The memory of the day flooded into my head.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked through the park looking for Cameron. It was a beautiful night. There was a full moon in the sky, and a warm breeze was blowing in the air. The trees above me formed a beautiful canopy that was situated in such a way that the moon wasn't blocked by the leaves and branches. I breathed in some of the fresh air. The night felt perfect._

_As I walked through the park, I saw a figure in the distance. It looked like it was leaning up against a tree. As I got closer to the figure, I realized it was two people leaning up against a tree. It looked like they were kissing. One of the figures began to look familiar, but it was hard to tell in the darkness of the night. Finally, I got close enough to see who the one that looked familiar was. I didn't expect it to be who it was._

"_CAMERON!" I practically screamed. My voice cut through the quite of the night. The two immediately broke apart and looked at me. Yup. It was most definitely Cameron. I looked at the girl he was kissing, trying to figure out who she was. Stephanie Dilinson._

"_Amanda!" he said, looking nerves. "I-i-it's not what it looks like!"_

"_Ok so you weren't just kissing Stephanie Dilinson?" I felt my face burn with anger. "How could you do this Cameron?"_

"_Amanda please let me explain!" he sounded so pathetic._

"_I don't want to hear your sorry excuse for cheating on me!" I said. I started to tap my foot, a sign that I was going to kick him. _

_Stephanie stepped in between us. "Wait, you're cheating on me with her?" _

"_Well," Cameron stuttered. "I'm uhhhh, kinda cheating on Amanda with you."_

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing!" she said angrily. "I swear this was the most wasted two weeks of my life!"_

"_Two weeks!" I screamed. I stopped tapping my foot, and I felt tears about to well up in my eyes. "You were doing this for two weeks?"_

"_I, uhhhh, well, you see, I, ummm─" he didn't get to finish because I interrupted him._

"_Save it!" I said. "I can't believe you would do something like this!" Before he could say anything else, I turned around and walked away. _

"_Amanda, I'm sorry!" he yelled after me. I didn't look back. I didn't want to hear what he had to say._

_I couldn't believe what just happened! My boyfriend was cheating on me. For two weeks! I fought back tears as I walked further away. After a while, I began to wonder were Stephanie Dilinson went. She didn't leave when I left. I turned around to see what was going on, and my jaw dropped. They were walking in the opposite direction, hand in hand. So they were still together? _

_I couldn't fight back the tears any longer. Tears began to pour down my face one after the other. I was feeling so many things. Furious. Sad. Shocked. I found a park bench and I sat on it. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my head in my hands. I started sobbing into my hands. I cried for what seemed like hours. _Why did this happen to me_? I thought. I continued to cry. I felt like I had used up every tear in my body. And for the first time in my life, I felt alone and helpless._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed. That might have been the worst break up of my life. I was just glad Mike was there to comfort me afterwards.

_Mike_. I don't know what it was about Mike that made me fall head over heels for him. I always thought about him, and I got butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him. He always made me laugh, and he knew exactly what to say, most of the time. Whenever we touched, sparks when through my arms. And it was so easy for me to get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. I've never felt this way about a guy before. Is this what it feels like to be in love? Is this what love feels like?

I can't just jump to conclusions about this. The last time I did that, I ended up getting cheated on and having my heart broken.

I turned onto my side. Soon, I fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Illias looked at the assassins surrounding him. "Is everyone ready?" he asked Katara.

"Yes master," she nodded. "Everyone has prepared for tomorrow."

Illias smiled, sinisterly. "Excellent," he said. "Once we have the Bineka Power Source, we will be invisible to those ninjas, and they will not be able to ruin my plan." He turned to all the other assassins. "Now everyone go to your chambers. We have much to do tomorrow."

"Yes master," they all said in unison. They turned and marched away. All except an assassin dressed in a yellow suit, and an assassin dressed in a purple suit.

"How are we supposed to leave in order to complete tomorrows plan on time?" the one in the purple suit asked.

"Don't worry about that," the one in the yellow suit said. "We are smart enough to get out of there without anyone noticing we left. We just need the right timing." She smirked and walked away. The one in the purple suit followed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of chapter 6. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are amazing.<strong>

**If you guys want me to put your story in my authors notes, then you can PM them to me, or write them in the review and I will happily put them in my author's notes.**

**Please review and let me know if you like the story. =) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I'm shocked because I was able to finish this in a few hours. I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and add my story to their story alert and their favorite stories. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Well, enough of my blabbering. I now give you chapter 7 of Katara's Gang.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas. (Ok, **_**now**_** I give you chapter 7)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's P.O.V<strong>

"Why does geometry have to be so _boring_?" I sighed. Owen, Amanda and I were walking out of our geometry class, which is the most boring math class _ever_! Our teacher, Mrs. McCorey, makes it even worse. All she does is go on and on about parallelograms in a monotone voice. It's just painfully boring.

"I don't even consider it geometry class anymore," Owen said. "I call it 'Napping Class.'"

"Well, at least it's over," Amanda said as we approached her locker. "We don't have to live with _that_ anymore." She opened her locker and put her math book inside.

"Sitting through that boring class made me hungry," Owen said. Typical, typical Owen. "I'm gonna go get some Doritos from the new vending machine." Ever since that vending machine was put up, Owen has been the number one customer. Typical, typical Owen. "I'll see you guys in English." He began to walk away.

"Dude, you had five tacos for lunch," I said "How are you still hungry?"

"The stomach never lies!" he yelled as he walked around the corner. I rolled my eyes.

"I think he has two stomachs," Amanda said.

"Is that even possible?" Well, he always seems to be hungry, so it might be. Look at that, I just answered my own question.

"So are you ready to be bored to death in English?" Amanda took a book out of her locker.

"Ugh!" I sighed. "That's even worse than geometry."

"I know," she said. "But it's only 45 minutes. Let's try to survive."

"Yeah." I leaned my back on the locker next to hers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stephanie Dilinson walking down the hall. She looked really angry. Well, she always looked angry so that's not new. But she seemed really similar, and really strange. Kinda like how Jasmine seems really strange, but really similar. _Where have I seen them before?_

"Is it me, or does Stephanie Dilinson seem really familiar?" I asked Amanda. "I feel as if we've seen her somewhere, but I don't know where."

"The Chinese restaurant," Amanda said matter-of-factly.

"No, I know that, but somewhere else," I said.

She closed her locker and turned around to look at Stephanie. "I don't think so. Trust me. I would've remembered."

"That's not all. Something about her seems very abnormal," I said. Stephanie continued to walk down the hall. Some guy was staring at her while she was walking.

Suddenly, Stephanie pushed the kid against the lockers, pinning him there with her arm across his chest, really close to his neck. My jaw dropped. "Why don't you take a picture?" Stephanie yelled and the guy. She threw him onto the floor. "It last longer!" She stepped over him and kept walking. _What just happened_?

"You saw that too, right?" Amanda asked.

"I told you there was something strange about her." We began to walk to our English class.

"Well, I agree with you," she said. "She is definitely not normal."

I smiled. We walked in an awkward silence. _Just ask her out Fukanaga,_ I thought. _But what if she says no? What if she says yes? Ok this is getting to be ridiculous! I need to suck up the courage and ask her out. But what if she says no? What would I do then? Think Mike, think!_

I went back and forth in my mind, trying to decide whether I should ask her out and get it over with. I knew that my love for her grew stronger and stronger every time I was around her, and I knew that it wasn't a phase that I was supposed to grow out of. I can now admit that I was in love with Amanda.

I decided to ask her out right then and there. I took a deep breath. "Amanda?"

"Yeah?" she said back.

"I was wondering if─" I was interrupted by someone shoving me to the ground.

"You're in my way _Fukanaga_!" I looked up. Stephanie Dilinson was looking down at me. _Great…_

She turned around and walked away. Amanda helped me up. "Are you ok, Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. _There goes my chance at asking Amanda out._

"What is her problem?" she asked. We walked into our classroom.

"I have no clue," I said. "Maybe she has anger management problems."

"Anger management problems is an understatement." We took our seats. A few seconds later the bell rang and our teacher, Mr. Jones, walked in.

"Settle down class," he said. Owen ran into the room after he said that. "It's very nice of you to join us, Mr. Reynolds, but I would prefer it if you were here _on time_." He took the bag of Doritos out of Owens hand. "And I would prefer it if you came _without food_." He opened a drawer and threw the Doritos in it.

"Sorry," Owen mumbled. He began to walk to his seat, but he stopped next to Jasmines seat. "How _you_ doin'?" he said. _Does he ever learn_?

"You have 5 seconds to get away from me!" Jasmine said. Owen scurried to his desk. _Apparently he never learns._

And with that, class started. This 45 minutes was the longest 45 minutes of my life! I just couldn't listen to the teacher go on and on about Edgar Allan Poe. Partly because it was just boring, and partly because I couldn't stop thinking about Amanda and how close I came to asking her out. That was probably the only time I would've had enough courage to do it. But Stephanie Dilinson had to ruin it. I was convinced that I would never be able to ask her out because I was just too afraid. I'm not afraid of a fire breathing person dressed like a dragon, or a 200 pound muscle man, or a knife throwing assassin, or 10 of them, but I was afraid of doing something as simple as asking a girl out. How _pathetic_!

The classed dragged on. I felt like if I didn't die from being bored out of my mind in this class, I would go crazy. About ten minutes before class was over, which meant school was over for the day, Jasmine raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Rodriguez?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked. She looked like she was in a rush.

Mr. Jones glanced up at the clock. "We only have ten minutes left. Can't you possibly wait?"

"No!"

He sighed. "Fine. Go ahead." She got up and walked out the door. "I hope there will be no more interruptions."

You can only hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Stephanie waited against the lockers near the entrance of the school. The hallways were quite and empty. You could hear a pin drop. Stephanie looked at her watch impatiently. They had 5 minutes to leave. _Where is she_? She thought.

Then, she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She looked up. Jasmine was walking in her direction. "There you are," Stephanie said. "What took you so long?"

"That stupid teacher kept ignoring me," Jasmine said. "And I didn't want to just get up and leave. Then it would look suspicious."

"Well, we don't have much time left," Stephanie said. "We need to leave _now_."

"Alright," Jasmine said. "Let's go." They walked out of the door and into the sunlight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I _hate_ English class. It makes me want to drop dead on my desk. It's just so boring! Well, at least we only have five minutes left.

It would be a little easier to try and concentrate if I wasn't thinking about Mike. I could've sworn he was going to ask me out, but he didn't. He was interrupted by Stephanie Dilinson. Why did she have to ruin it?

I think I should just ask Mike out and get it over with. But what if he says no? How am I gonna live with myself if he says no? I sighed. Being in love was stressful. Especially if you have no idea if the person you're in love with loves you back.

Suddenly, my watch began to vibrate. Another awesome thing about the ninja watches. You can put it on vibrate so that way it won't make an extremely loud noise and interrupt anything. I looked at my wrist. The screen said **EMERGENCY**. _Uh-oh_, I thought. I looked up at Mike and Owen. They looked just as alarmed as I probably looked.

To our relief, the bell rang. As soon as it rang, we ran out the door, and made our way to the front of the school.

"What's going on?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," Mike said. "Let me check." He pressed a few buttons on the watch and then he gasped. "It's Katara's Gang!"

"Their committing a crime in broad day light?" I asked. "That reminds me of the Subsiders."

"Come on guys, we have to go _now_!" we ran out the door and out into the street. We ran into an alley and used our watches to change into our ninja uniforms. That's when I began to wonder, _Why didn't Jasmine come back from the bathroom_?

* * *

><p><strong>Why <strong>_**didn't**_** Jasmine come back from the bathroom? I wonder why….**

**So did you like this chapter? Let me know if you did. I also want you to know that you can check my page for upcoming stories that I'm gonna post. I just want to finish this one first.**

**Keep those reviews coming. I'll be back. =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Since today is Valentine's Day and the last day of my midterms (WOOHOO) I decided that I should celebrate by writing this chapter. My Valentine's gift from me to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike P.O.V<strong>

I looked at my watch, waiting for the right time to stop Katara's Gang. Owen, Amanda and I were waiting in an alley near the place that Katara's Gang was supposed to be. The alarm on our watches hasn't gone off yet to tell us when to stop them.

I looked around. The entrance to the place was kinda like a clean dumpster that was attached to the ground. _What would a person want from a place like this?_

"Is it time yet?" Amanda asked. She looked at my watch.

"Not yet," I said. "What's taking them so long?"

"Why can't we just go in and do our ninja attacking stuff?" Owen asked.

"Patience is a virtue." _Wow, I'm starting to sound more like my Grandpa every day._

"It ain't _my_ virtue," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

My watch began to beep. I looked down at it. "It's time. Let's _go_." We went to the dumpster thingy, looking for an entrance. It was on top, like any other dumpster. I pulled at the handle, but it didn't budge. "Crap, it's locked!" I pulled at the handle harder. Still. Nothing.

"Step aside, Fukanaga." Owen nudged me to the side. "I got this." He pressed a button on his watch and a laser shot out. It cut a big hole in the opening of the dumpster. _What the…_

"How did you─"

"I've had some free time on my hands," Owen said. "Well, let's just say I need a new door…. and a new table…. and a new couch….. and─"

"We get it!" Amanda said. I jumped into the opening, Amanda, and Owen right behind me. We looked around. It looked a lot like where the Subsiders lived.

"So, what are they looking for anyway?" Owen asked. We began to walk forward.

I looked down at my watch and pressed a few buttons. The skin showed what they were looking for. "They want something called the Bineka Power Source."

"You're just in time, _ninjas_!" we turned around. Katara and her gang of assassins were standing there, ready to attack. "Completing this part of the mission wouldn't be complete without you three."

"It wouldn't be complete without us _stopping_ it!" I said. I got ready to grab my Nunchucks for when I needed them.

"Yeah, like your gonna stop us," she said sarcastically. She smirked. "Get them."

That was our signal. I grabbed my Nunchucks. The yellow assassin approached me. "Didn't I take you down last time?" I asked as we began to fight.

"Congratulations, you have a good memory," she said. She pulled out two knives. "Just know that it's not gonna end the same." She round housed kicked me in the chest. _Crap…_ "That should put a dent in your memory." She began to fight Amanda. I quickly got up. I saw a purple assassin walking toward some stairs. _You're not getting away that easily._

I ran over to her. "Going somewhere?"

She grunted and swung at me. I ducked and attempted to trip her, which failed because she jumped over my leg. She pulled out a knife that was almost as big as a machete. _Where are these random knives coming from_? We fought some more. I dodged her and she dodged me.

Then she swung at me with the knife. I bent backwards in order to dodge it. I ended up losing my balance and I had to do a back flip over the stairs. I landed on my feet. She followed. We fought until I knocked the knife out of her hand and I flipped her. She landed on the floor with a _bang_. I turned to take care of a different assassin when, out of nowhere, she tripped me. This time, I fell forward instead of falling backwards. Which means I fell on my face.

"Not so tough now, are you ninja?" she smirked. _Why does she seem so familiar_? She ran around a corner, dropping something in the process. It was a 5 inch silver hexagon with different inscribing on it. I picked it up, put it in my pocket and got up to stop her. Katara jumped in front of me. "Leaving so soon? The fun just started?" That's when the place began to shake. All the fighting stopped. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

Amanda and Owen ran over to me. "We've gotta get out of here!" I yelled over the rumbling. We heard a crack from above our heads. I looked up. A piece of the ceiling was about to fall. A really _big_ piece of the ceiling. On top of _us_.

"Move out of the way!" I yelled at Amanda and Owen (mainly at Amanda).

"Ahhh!" the piece of the ceiling fell (a smaller piece) and hit Owen on the head. He fell to the ground. Amanda and I went to his side. He was unconscious. We began to shake him frantically.

"I've got the Bineka!" the purple assassin came around the corner. Suddenly, there was a high pitched ringing sound. The assassins froze and marched out.

"Owen wake up!" I shook Owen harder. He still didn't respond.

"Let's get out of here!" Amanda yelled. He took Owens arms, put them around our shoulders, and ran out of there while we dodged falling pieces of the ceiling.

We finally got out. We lay Owen on the floor. "Owen wake up." I shook him until he finally woke up.

"WH-what?" He squinted at us. "What happened?"

"He's still out of it," Amanda said. "Let's go to the dojo." We put his arms over our shoulders and went to the dojo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't get it!" I paced my dojo. Owen sat in a chair holding an icepack to his head and Amanda stood next to him. "I don't get what they need these things for!" I stopped, glided my hand in the air and the screen popped up. I began to look for new information. I was really confused. What do they need with these random things? What kind of plan do they have? And why do they act like robots? It was all too weird.

"I don't get why the place started to dilapidate out of nowhere!" Amanda said.

"I don't get why a piece of the ceiling had to fall on _my_ head!" Owen said. "I mean, I was standing there all nice not minding anyone else's business, and all of a sudden, I get knocked out cold."

"If you keep talking _I'm_ gonna knock you out cold," Amanda said.

"I'm not getting any new information about them," I said. I kept looking. Still nothing. "What do you think their up to?"

"Ask me again when my head isn't throbbing," Owen said. I rolled my eyes.

That's when I remembered that one of the assassins dropped something. I took the hexagon out of my pocket. "Maybe this will help us." I flipped it over a few times, trying to figure out what it was for.

"What is it?" Amanda walked over to get a better look.

"It's a hexagon. One of the assassins dropped it."

Amanda took it from my hands, the tips of her fingers brushing against mine. I felt electricity run through my body. _Did she feel it too_?

"I wonder what it's for….." she tried to decipher the inscribing on it.

"Let _me_ take a look at it." Owen stretched his hand out for the hexagon. Amanda gave it to him. "Ok, let's see…" he looked it over. "It means 'The puppy ate the zucchini.'" _Seriously_

Amanda and I looked at him. "That is _not_ what that means." I said. _Where does he come up with this stuff_?

"Well it would make more sense if I didn't have a concussion building up," he said.

"Whatever," I was getting really frustrated now. It was never this hard. It just really irritated me. "I need some air." I turned around and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at the 5 o'clock view of Empire City on my roof. It was a really great view.

As I leaned on the ledge, I thought about Katara's Gang. It was all so confusing. First they went looking for a government pass, and then they go looking for some power thingy that nobody has ever heard of. I don't know what their plan is but I am going to figure it out.

I sighed. I began to think of Amanda. Did I really have a chance with her? My chances of her going out with me were slim to nothing. I began to wonder whether I should just give up….

But I _can't_ just give up. Just her presence makes me happy. She's the reason my life is more enjoyable. (Aside from the fact that I'm a ninja) She's the reason I look forward to going to school every day. I know that I get to see her face and everything is better because of that. But what if─

"Hey!" Amanda snuck up behind me and made me jump out of my skin.

"Ah!" I yelled. "Gosh Amanda! Is your goal in life to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe…" she came and stood next to me. I chuckled.

"You're pretty bummed about the whole 'Katara's Gang' thing, aren't you?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"It just frustrates me to not have a clue at what they're doing," I said.

"Me too," she said. "But don't worry. We'll figure it out. We _always_ do, don't we?"

"I guess."

"Good," she said. "So stop worrying."

I chuckled. "Alright. Alright." There was an awkward silence. Maybe this is the right time to ask her. _Come on Fukanaga! You can do this. It's now or never!_

I turned to look at Amanda. "Amanda?"

"Yeah?" she turned to look at me. I got lost in her eyes, and I complete forgot about the world around me. We began to move closer to each other. Our lips were about 3 inches apart.

"Mike?" I was about to close the distance between our lips when Owens voice made us jump away. I looked in the direction of his voice and saw him coming up the stairs. "There you guys are." He stopped and looked at me, then Amanda, then me, then Amanda. "Is there something going on here?"

"No!" Amanda and I exclaimed at the same time. "Nothing's going on. Absolutely nothing," I said at the same time Amanda said. "There is _nothing_ going on here."

"Ok?" Owen still looked at us. "Are you gonna come inside because Mike's dad is making dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I was so close to kissing her. What's up with all the interruptions?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"You got the Bineka Power Source!" Illias took the Bineka from the assassins. "Excellent!" The Bineka Power Source was circular with a faint green glow coming from it. Illias placed it on a table in the middle of the dojo. "Alright. I want everyone to put their right hand on the Bineka."

"Yes master." They said. One by one, Katara's Gang put their right hands on the Bineka. The Bineka began to glow a bright green and the assassins right forearm began to glow green as the power was transferred into them. After about 10 seconds, the glowing stopped. The assassins took their hands off of it.

"You now have enough power to diminish the ninjas chances of ever defeating you, and to go on with step three of my plan," Illias said. "We will take action this Saturday. For the rest of the week, we will prepare for Saturday. Go to your chambers."

"Yes master." They turned and marched away, except for two. The yellow and purple assassins.

"How could you lose the Mega Hexagonal?" the yellow one asked. "Now the ninjas have a better chance at ending everything we've worked so hard for."

"I told you it must have fallen out of my pocket," the purple one said. "And besides, those ninjas don't stand a chance at ending our plan. With the power of the Bineka Power Source in us, nothing can stop us. Not even Mike Fukanaga."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I tried to put a cliff hanger in this chapter. Did it make any sense? Please review.<strong>

**Does anyone know where Empire City is? Can you please tell me if you know because Google doesn't wanna tell me. **

**Well, enjoy your Valentine's day. 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, how was everyone's Valentine's Day? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**This chapter is a songfic. The song is **_What can I say by: Shealeigh_**. I thought this song would go good with the mood of the chapter. I'll let you know when the song starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Supah Ninjas. I own Jasmine, Stephanie Dilinson, and Illias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's P.O.V<strong>

I walked out of my Spanish class relieved. _Finally_, after a long and boring week, (besides what went down with Katara's Gang on Monday) it was Friday and I only had one more class. Chemistry. I started to feel thirsty. I spotted a water fountain and drank some water from it. When I was done, I looked up and I saw him. Mike. He was leaning his back against the lockers, his foot on the locker, while frantically tapping the screen on his phone. Owen was standing next to him, but I didn't pay much attention to him. Mike looked so laid back against those lockers, and not because he was literally leaning against the lockers. _Maybe I should just…_

"Amanda!" Kelly came up behind me snapping me back into reality, and making me jump a little.

"Oh, hey Kelly," I said, hoping she didn't notice me staring at Mike a few seconds ago.

"Who were you just staring at?" _Crap…_

"Staring? I wasn't staring. What is there to stare at? I wasn't staring," I said nervously.

Kelly looked in the direction of Mike. "Ohhh. Fukanaga." She turned and looked at me. "I know you have a crush on him Amanda."

"What?" I said in a high pitched voice. "A crush? On Mike? Pft! Where did you get that _crazy_ idea from?" I laughed nervously.

"Have you seen the last page in your Spanish notebook?" She took my notebook from my hands and flipped it to the last page. Mike's name was scribbled all over it. _Ughhhhh…_

"Alright, fine! I like Mike!" I admitted.

"Amanda, if you like him so much, why don't you just ask him out?"

"It's not that simple Kelly. I've never felt this way about a boy before," I said.

"What about Cameron?" she asked. Why did she have to say that name?

"No! I didn't feel this way about a certain person whose name we should not speak of," I said.

She sighed. "Sorry. Have you tried asking him out?"

"No."

"Well, maybe now is your chance." She took me by the arm and pulled me toward Mike.

"Wait Kelly." I yanked my arm out of her grasp. "I can't just randomly go and ask him."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Come _on_ Amanda. Just ask him. The worst he could do is say no."

I sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I doubt he would ever say no to you," she said.

I sighed again. "Fine." We walked over to Mike and Owen. It felt more like walking to my funeral.

I was about to say hi when Mike got really excited. "Oh yeah! I beat your high score in Fruit Ninja."

"What?" Owen looked at Mike's phone. "How is that possible?"

"And you said that I couldn't do it. But I _did_! How you feeling _now_, Reynolds." Mike still didn't see me standing there. "You can't beat the FUKANAGA MACHINE!" He began to do a happy dance.

"What is it that you see in him?" Kelly whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. I needed to get this over with _right now_. I walked up to Mike so I could interrupt his happy dance.

"Hey Mike," I said.

I expected him to just stop dancing so I could talk to him. What he did was very unexpected. As soon as I said it, he bumped into the lockers, fell to the ground, got up quickly and leaned his arm up against the lockers. "Hey Amanda."

"I should leave before he embarrasses himself anymore," Kelly said. She leaned over to say something in my ear. "Ask him!" she whispered and walked away. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So," I tried to start a conversation. "You, uh, beat Owens high score in Fruit Ninja."

"He _cheated_," Owen said.

"How do you cheat in Fruit Ninja?" Mike asked.

"You should know. _Cheater_."

"Whatever. So Amanda, what's─"

"Here comes my woman _right now_," Owen exclaimed. I turned around. Jasmine was walking down the hall with Stephanie Dilinson.

"Owen, I hate to burst your bubble, but she's _not_ your woman." I turned and faced him.

"She will be one day," he said.

"There is something very strange and very familiar about those two," Mike said.

I turned around. They continued to walk down the hall. He was right. Jasmine seemed so familiar. I watched her walk down the hall. She had long, dark brown hair that went down to the center of her back and was in curls. She had side bangs that she would sometimes move out of her face. She had light brown, doe eyes and really long eyelashes. She was a few inches shorter than me, and had a skin complexion similar to Kelly's. She had on a gold necklace with two round pendants that were exactly the same. I sighed as I thought hard, trying to figure out where I know her from. I came up with nothing.

I decided to focus on Stephanie. She had red hair that was in layers. She had icy blue, deep set eyes that were very, _very_ intense. She wasn't as tall as Owen, but she was close. She had on a gold charm bracelet with only one charm. I couldn't tell where I know her from, or if I even knew her from somewhere else.

"Yeah, they do, but I'm just not sure," I said.

"It's probably not even that important," Mike said. "Come on let's get to class." He and Owen turned around to go to our next class.

"You coming Amanda?" Owen asked.

"I need to put something in my locker," I said. I did not want something to happen where Mike would she the back page of my Spanish notebook. That would basically be me digging up my own grave.

"Alright." They walked away. The hallway was starting to empty out. That's when I remembered. _I didn't ask him,_ I thought. _Crap._ I decided that it would have to wait for another day. I turned and opened my locker. I put my Spanish book in it and closed it. Now I could finally go to Chemistry and end my day. I turned around and began walking to Chemistry.

"Amanda!" I froze. I knew that voice. _Cameron_. I didn't want to talk to him. I began to walk again, faster. "Amanda wait!"

"What do you want Cameron?" the name tasted horrible in my mouth.

He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn around. "I really need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say." I tried to turn around but he stopped me.

"Just please, here me out," he pleaded. I sighed and waited for him to start. "Listen Amanda. What I did was a huge and terrible mistake. Please forgive me for it."

I took a deep breath. "Why should I?" I said, trying to control my voice.

"Because I feel really bad about what I did. It was stupid and idiotic. I shouldn't have done it," he said.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. After all he did to me and put me through, he expected me to forgive him and act like nothing happened? "So you just want me to forgive you and forget that you ever hurt me?"

"No," he said. "I want you to forgive me, and come back to me." _WHAT_? "I still love you, and I still have feelings for you Amanda. I always have."

"What about Stephanie."

"Stephanie means nothing to me. I don't even know why I decided to go out with her." He took my hands in his. "You're the one I want to be with Amanda. Not Stephanie. I want to go out with you again. I want to be with you."

I didn't know what to say. After all that happened. Cameron still wanted to be with me. _Don't give in to it Amanda,_ I thought. Memories of that horrible night flooded my mind. He hurt me so much that night. I could never go back to him after what he did to me.

"I'm sorry Cameron, but I can't. You hurt me once, and I'm not gonna let it happen again." I turned to leave but his grip on my hands stopped me.

"I never meant to hurt you Amanda," he said. "I would never do that deliberately."

(**A/N: this is when the violin part to **_What can I say_ **would start**) "I'm sorry," I said. "but I don't feel the same way about you anymore." I took my hands out of his. "Goodbye Cameron." I began to walk away.

_You, treat this like a game._

"Amanda," he called, but I didn't turn back.

_But it's my heart, and it's breaking._

I turned around the corner and slide to the floor against the wall.

_All because of you…_

I peeked over my shoulder. I say Cameron walking away in the distance.

_The hour glass is running out,_

His words ran through my head. _I still love you, and I still have feelings for you Amanda._ I couldn't believe him.

_And you're still trying to fill it up,_

After the way he hurt me, nothing could every change.

_But I've lost hope. You should too…_

I got up and started walking to Chemistry.

_But this situation we're repeating._

I walked into my Chemistry class and sat down next to Mike.

_Overrated is what you it._

Mike looked at me. "Are you ok?"

_I'm all done and now I'm all out of time…_

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

_What can I say? What can I say,_

Class had started but I wasn't listening.

_When all you do is,_

I kept thinking about everything Cameron had said to me.

_Push me away?_

It was just too much to take in all at once.

_What will I say to you, when it all comes down to it?_

I know what Cameron said was supposed to fix things.

_Seems like with every word we say,_

But his words made me fade away from him even more.

_We're slowly, fading away…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night I lay in bed, thinking.

_You, acted like you cared,_

More memories of the night Cameron and I broke up came into my mind.

_But you don't. Stop pretending,_

The way he made me feel that night made it hard for me to believe that he really did care about me.

_Cause you're hurting me…_

There was no going back to him.

_My first impressions disappeared,_

I remember how wonderful he used to look in my eyes. Now, he doesn't look anywhere near wonderful.

_You're tongue-tied words so insincere,_

There was no way what he said to me at school was true. If they were true, he wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place.

_You always do,_

Even though I knew this was all true, I didn't know why I kept thinking about him.

_As you please…_

It was most defiantly not because I still liked him.

_And this situation we're repeating_

I was most defiantly not considering going back to him.

_Overrated is what you made it_

Maybe I was just in shock from what happened.

_I'm all done, and now I'm all out of time…_

I didn't want to think about it, but my mind kept wandering to it.

_What can I say? What can I say,_

This situation was becoming way to stressful for me.

_When all you do is push me away?_

I could tell that he was trying to sell me a lie and hurt me all over again.

_What will I say, to you,_

But what if he tries to get me to come back to me again? What would I do then?

_When it all comes down to it?_

I didn't want him to say something to me and I fall for him and he hurts me again.

_Seems like with every word we say,_

Then again, what he said today didn't make me want him anymore. If anything, it made me want him less.

_We're slowly, fading away…_

He was making it harder for me to talk to him

_I can't talk to you (talk to you)._

I heard my phone vibrate next to me.

_You never see my point of view no,_

I looked at it. Cameron sent me a text.

_Like I want you to (like I want you to, Whoa)._

I opened up the message. (**A/N: the text messages will be in bold**)

**From Cameron: u will always be in my heart Amanda. I will never stop loving u**

_Feels like I always go unheard (unheard)_

I through my phone to the side and tried to fall asleep.

_Because your actions speak louder than my words._

No matter how much I tried, I just wouldn't fall asleep.

_That's why I always come back to,_

I looked my alarm clock. **12:30.** I was never gonna fall asleep.

_What can I say? What can I say,_

The minutes passed by slowly, but I wasn't sleeping.

_When all you do is (when all you do is)? _

I stared up at my ceiling as my mind wandered back to Cameron.

_Push me away?_

I heard his voice again, trying to sound sincere.

_What will I say (what will I say to you) to you,_

I felt his hands holding mine.

_When it all comes down to it?_

I remember how soft and warm his hands were.

_Seems like with every word we say,_

I remembered all the times I used to hold his soft hands.

_We're slowly, fading away…_

I remembered how sweet his voice used to sound when he spoke to me.

_(What can I say) I'm fading away,_

I remembered that night when nothing his voice could say would make me love him again.

_(What can I say) I'm fading away. Away,_

Nothing he said after that day made me want to melt in his arms anymore.

_Cause it's my heart,_

His words meant nothing to me.

_And it's breaking, all because of you…_

My heart didn't want to take anymore of his crap. It was too fragile for that.

_What can I say?_

The rest of that night crawled by slowly for me. I remember my clock say **3:15** when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So who liked this chapter? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their story alert and favorite stories. You guys are so awesome.<strong>

**See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**What's up people? I have been in a really good mood this week, which is weird because I'm always crabby since I have school and all that other crap. **

**So this story will be finished soon. I know it's said, but I will have a surprise for you at the end of the story.**

**Also, I edited some things in the Prologue of this story to make it better. I might do the same thing for the other chapters in the story, just to make it better.**

**So without further a due, I give you chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's P.O.V<strong>

The sun shining through my bedroom window woke me up Saturday morning. I cracked my eyes open and looked at my clock. 7:00 a.m. _Ugh!_ I couldn't believe it was already morning. It felt like I fell asleep 2 minutes ago! Well, it _was_ 4:00 when I finally fell asleep. _Ugh!_

_No point in staying in bed,_ I thought as I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was all over the place. I looked a mess.

I couldn't sleep at all the night before! I kept thinking about Amanda and what happened to her. Kelly told me and Owen everything.

_**Flashback**_

_The bell rang, indicating the end of last period. As soon as the bell rang, Amanda bolted out of the door. _

"_Amanda, wait!" I called after her but she didn't turn around. She was really quite during the whole Chemistry class. She wouldn't even look my way. She just looked down at her notebook the whole time. _

"_What's up with her?" Owen came up behind me. We walked out of the class together._

"_I don't know," I said. "She was acting weird during Chemistry." I looked up and saw Kelly at her locker. "Maybe Kelly knows something." We walked up to Kelly. _

_I was about to say something but she started talking before me. "What do you nerds want?" she asked. She didn't even look our way. She just kept looking through her locker._

"_Do you what's going on with Amanda?" I asked. _

_She stopped going through her locker and looked at us. "So you didn't hear what happened?"_

"_No," I said, confused. "What happened to her?"_

_Kelly closed her locker. "Cameron tried to ask her out before last period."_

_My eyeballs nearly popped out of my head. "What?"_

"_He was trying to get back with her, but she rejected him," she said. "I don't get why he's so persistent. Why doesn't he realize that Amanda doesn't want him anymore?"_

_I stood there in shock. Cameron was trying to get back with Amanda? This can't be happening! "Uhh, thanks for the, uhh, information Kelly," I said in a daze._

"_Ummm, you're welcome?" she began to walk away. _

_I'm not sure how long I stood there when Owen started waving his hand in my face. "MIKE!" he yelled in my ear. "Come back to Earth!"_

"_Uhh, sorry," I mumbled. I began to walk I couldn't stay there any longer. I need to leave. I began to walk away._

"_Mike, are you ok?" Owen asked._

"_Yeah. I just need to, uhh, go home to do something for my dad," I said quickly. I didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say. I walked out of the school._

_**End Flashback**_

So Cameron asked Amanda to go out with him again, but Amanda said no. A part of me was relieved, but another part of me was afraid. Afraid that maybe deep down, Amanda still wanted to be with him. I know Kelly said that Amanda doesn't want him anymore, but what if she did and nobody ever noticed?

Ok, I was probably over exaggerating. I'm sure if Amanda really wanted to be with Cameron, she would have gone back to him. I mean, that was the rational thing to do, right? If you like someone, then you date them. If that was the case, than I was very irrational.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my muscles. I pretended that the water was washing away my fear of telling Amanda how I feel. That didn't help much because I still didn't have enough courage.

After about 15 minutes in the shower and failed attempts of convincing myself that my fear would go down the drain like the water, I turned it off, stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _I'm gonna grow old and die alone,_ I thought.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen looking for food. I decided that I would just pour myself a bowl of cereal. As I sat to eat, I realized that my dad wasn't home. He left early this morning and would be working all day. I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't home to ask me about my zombie appearance.

My mind wandered to Amanda. Her soft blonde hair. Her icy blue eyes that cold pierce through you when she was angry, and melts your insides when she smiled. Now it's really ridiculous! If I don't tell Amanda how I feel soon, I'm gonna lose it! I probably already did…

Suddenly, my appetite was gone. I sighed and put my uneaten bowl of cereal in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen. I needed something to take up my time. Maybe I could watch t.v. I sat on my couch and turned on the t.v. A soap opera was on. Apparently, the leading male was in love with his best friend, but couldn't tell her because she was dating someone else. I sighed and turned off the t.v. What was I gonna do _now_? I began to stare out my window, thinking of what I should do next, or where I could go. What was the one place that could usually calm my nerve and soothed me? That's when it hit me.

I would go to the park.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

The sound of my phone vibrating woke me up. Nowadays, I was a very light sleeper. I groaned and grabbed my phone from the night stand. I had 10 text messages and 12 missed calls. Guess who they were all from. Cameron. That boy needed a hobby!

A placed my phone back on the nightstand and looked at my clock. 7:15 a.m. _Already_? I hate sleepless nights.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked _terrible_! My hair was all over my head, I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were bloodshot. I splashed my face with cold water. That didn't help. I decided to take a quick shower. When I was dry and dressed, I went downstairs. I looked at my kitchen. I didn't have much of an appetite. Sighed and slumped on my couch. I turned on the t.v. A movie was on. I recognized the movie right away. The main character was in love with a guy she was really close to him, but she was close to positive that he didn't like her. I turned my t.v. of. I didn't need to watch that.

My mind drifted to Mike. His chocolate, almond shaped eyes. His irresistible smile. His…..

_Hold it right there Amanda Mckay!_ I could _not_ let my thoughts get the best of me. I need a distraction from Mike. _The park_! Of course. That was the one place that filled me with tranquility. That was the place I always went to when I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked out my door. As I locked the door, my stomach grumbled. I sighed and went back inside to grab a granola bar. That should hold me for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The park was extra beautiful today. The trees created a canopy above my head. The sun shined through the trees. The grass on either side of me glistened off of the sun. A warm breeze whipped through my hair as I walked down a path. I found a bench and sat on it. As soon as I sat down, I realized that it was the same bench I sat on when I broke up with Cameron. The same night he cheated on me.

I sighed and tried not to think about it. I didn't want to feel anymore of the pain from that night. But I was too tired to try and control my thoughts. So I just let my mind wander to wherever it wanted to go, which ended be that night. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But surprisingly, it never came. As I thought about what happened that night, the wave of pain never came over me. Instead, I felt….. relieved. _What the─_

"Amanda?" I heard a voice say. I looked up. Mike was standing in the path.

"Hey Mike," I said. I tried not to look into his eyes because I was sure to get lost in them. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to the bench. "I always come here when I can't sleep." He sat next to me. _Don't look him in the eyes; don't look him in the eyes!_

"Oh," I muttered. "Me too."

Mike hesitated before he spoke again. "Is it because Cameron tried to get back with you?"

Wait! How does he know about that? "How do you know about that?"

"Kelly told me."

"How does Kelly know about that?" I never told anyone what happened. It amazes me how news spreads around Benjamin Rush High.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked, confused.

"No."

"Oh," he said.

"Well, yeah," I said, answering his first question. "It's because of that."

"Oh," he said again. "You, uhh, don't want to go out with him again, do you?" he seemed kind of nervous.

"No, it's not that," I said quickly. I didn't feel like having to make an excuse about why it bothered me so much, so I just told him the truth. "It's just that, I'm afraid that he will say something that would make me fall for him all over again, and then he would break my heart again." I looked at Mike to see what his reaction was. His expression was unreadable.

"Listen Amanda," he turned to look at me. "You're not a stupid person. You know to learn from mistakes, and I know that in the end, you will make the right decision. And Cameron is an idiot. He deeply hurt you and thought it was easy to patch it up. He was an idiot for cheating on you. You're smart, beautiful, and such a great person. He has no idea what he lost when he cheated on you." I just sat there staring into his eyes. What he said touched me deeply. I felt like all the hurt I walked around with ever since Cameron cheated on me was gone. For once, I didn't worry about Cameron. I didn't worry about me falling for him. At that moment, I realized that I was officially over Cameron.

I stared into Mikes eyes. They were like pools of melted chocolate. It didn't take long for me to get lost in them. We began to lean closer towards each other, my gaze never leaving his. Our lips were only a couple of inches apart. Before either of us was able to close the distance, we heard thunder off in the distance and it began to pour rain.

We both jump out of our seats. "Come on!" Mike grabbed me by my wrist and we ran out of the park. The rain pelted me, soaking my clothes and hair. We kept running until we were inside of his house.

"Ugh! I hate the rain." I looked at my drenched tank top and jeans.

"Yeah, me too," Mike said. His dark blue Polo shirt stuck to his body. His jeans dripped water and his Vans squeaked when he walked. There was a lightening flash outside his window and a thunder bolt a few seconds after. "You should probably stay here until the storm is over. I'll give you some dry clothes to change into." He ran upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down dressed in a red t-shirt and gray sweat pants. "Here." He handed me some of his clothes.

"Thanks." We stood there awkwardly. "I'll go change." I ran into his bathroom and locked the door behind me. I quickly peeled of my clothes and put on the clothes he gave me. A Benjamin Rush High t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. They smelled just like him. Vanilla and mint. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me use your clothes," I said when I was in the living room again.

"No problem." He took my wet clothes from my hand. "I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"Ok," I said as he left. I began looking at some of Mike's pictures. There were pictures of him as a baby and school pictures. My eyes finally landed on one that looked like a family portrait. Mike's dad was standing next to an Asian woman. A little boy who looked like a 10 year old version of Mike was standing in the middle of them. _That must be Mike's mom_.

Mike came back into the living room. He slowly walked next to me. "Is that your mom?" I asked point at the family portrait.

"Uhh, yeah," he said. His eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah it is."

I never knew Mike's mom and I never knew what happened to her because he never talks about her. "What happened to her?" I asked.

He breathed before he began talking. "She, umm, she died in a car accident when I was 10." He turned his head so it faced away from me.

I gasped. "Mike, I'm so sorry." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his should. "I had no idea."

He sighed. "It's alright." He turned to look at me. His expression was pained for a split second but it quickly changed. "Do you want to watch a movie? You know, to pass the time?"

"Uhh, sure. What do you have?"

He walked over to his DVD rack and pulled out a DVD. "I just got Columbiana the other day. Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure," I sat down on his couch. He put the DVD into his DVD player and sat next to me on the couch. He turned on the t.v and the movie started playing.

After a few minutes of watching the movie, my eyes started to droop. I yawned and got comfortable on the couch. I decided to sleep for a little while. _A few minutes of sleep should be ok…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Katara's Gang stood in their secret underground dojo, listening to their leader speak.

"It is time for step three of our mission," he said. "Today, we will have the Genith key. Are you ready?"

"Yes master," Katara's Gang said in unison.

Illias smirked. "Good," He looked at Katara. "Katara!" Katara walked up to him.

"I want you to weaken Fukanaga," he said to her.

"How do I do that, Master?" she asked him.

Illias looked at one of her knifes that was strapped to the side of her belt. He smirked. "I think you know how."

Katara looked at the knife on her side. Realizing what she had to do, she nodded. "Yes master."

"Excellent," Illias said. He looked up. "It is now time. Our mission commences…NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is now over. Here's a sneak peek at the upcoming chapters of Katara's Gang:<strong>

"**You know you're not gonna win."**

"**I need to tell you this before it's too late."**

"**I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you for a long time."**

"**Never give up and never give in."**

"**No weakness, no pain, and no mercy. Don't make me use that motto against you."**

"**You're part of Katara's Gang."**

"**It's about time you figured it out."**

"**I have to help them before Katara's Gang succeeds."**

"**Mike?"**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Adios! =) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people of fanfiction. How was your day? My day was great. Ok, enough with the small talk. Here's chapter 11.**

**By the way. I edited chapter 1 of this story. Just letting you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Supah Ninjas.<strong>

**Mike's P.O.V**

I heard a sound that sounded distant. I ignored it, trying to continue sleeping, but the sound got louder. I opened my eyes, yawned, and looked for the source of the sound. My phone was ringing next to me on my couch. I got a text from my dad.

**From Dad: I'm going to come home late tonight. I have the late shift.**

I groaned. I was about to get up when I became aware of a weight leaning on me. I looked to my side. Amanda was lying on my chest as she slept. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I fought the urge to kiss her at that moment.

I looked at the clock on my wall. **7:45**. _Whoa!_ I practically slept the whole day! I sat there for a few minutes. I didn't feel like sleeping again. I wasn't tired. I didn't want to get up and wake Amanda either. My last option was to sit there and do nothing. That's exactly what I would do.

My mind wandered to its favorite thing to think about. Amanda. We had almost kissed so many times in the past, each time interrupted by something. I still couldn't tell her that I loved her. It would take a near death experience for me to tell her how I felt.

Suddenly, my watch began to vibrate and beep loudly. The same thing happened to Amanda's. The noise woke her up.

"What's going on?" she asked, still a little groggy. When she realized that she was lying on my chest, she quickly jumped up.

I looked down at my watch. **EMERGENCY! REPORT TO DOJO!** "We need to get to the dojo," I said. I pressed a few buttons to silence the beeping.

Suddenly, Owen burst through the door. "We have an emergency," he said. He then got site of Amanda and looked her up and down. "Why are you wearing Mike's clothes?" _Oh yeah!_ I gave Amanda some of my clothes because her clothes got drenched in water.

"Um," Amanda started nervously. "Why aren't _you_ wearing Mike's clothes?"

"Uhhh..." Owen looked confused.

"_Ugh_," Amanda groaned. "Mike and I were at the park. It started raining so we came here. My clothes were soaking wet so he gave me some of his clothes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uhhh─"

"Good," Amanda interrupted him. "Let's get to the dojo." She rain up my stairs. The expression on Owens face was priceless.

"Come on," I said. We ran up to my room and into the dojo under my bed. All the walls in the dojo said **EMERGENCY!**

"Let me guess," Owen said. "Katara's Gang is stealing something else that they probably don't need."

I walked over to the screen. "They're after the Genith. We need to stop them."

We quickly changed into our ninja suits, thanks to our watches, and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We stood on the roof of a vacant building, which is where Katara's Gang was supposed to strike. It was dark and Empire City was quite. We stood in silence as we waited for the perfect time to go in.

"I think we should go in now," Owen said, being impatient.

"No. We need to wait for the signal."

"Ok," he said. We were silent for a few seconds. "How about now?"

"No," I said.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Owen!" Amanda exclaimed. "Please. Stop."

"Sorry." We were quite again. "What about now?"

"Ugh!" Amanda groaned.

My watch began to beep. "It's time. Come on!" We climbed into the building through an opening in the roof.

"So you came?" We turned around. Katara's Gang was standing behind us, looking ready to fight.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Amanda said.

Katara smirked. "Good. You make our jobs easier than they should be." They all pulled out knifes.

We pulled out our weapons. "You know you're not gonna win."

"That's what you think," Katara said. She looked at the rest of the assassins. "You guys know what to day."

That was the signal. The fighting began. One of the assassins approached me. The purple one. "You again?" I said to her.

"Missed me?" We began to fight. She was _way_ stronger than the last time we fought. But not strong enough. I dodged each of her punches and kicks with ease.

Another assassin came at me. He had on a blue suit. I knocked them both down with my nunchuks.

"They got the key!" I heard Amanda scream. The assassin in yellow had the key. She quickly punched the window next to her and jumped out. The other assassins jumped out of the window behind her.

"We can't let them get away!" I said. We ran to the window and jumped out, into an alley near the building. It's a good thing we were on the first floor of the building. If we were higher than that, we would have been screwed.

"Going so soon?" Owen said while doing his weird eyebrow thing.

Katara smirked. "You just don't give up don't you?" They ran at us. Katara came up to me, a knife in her hand. We began to fight. I dodged her as she swung at me with the knife. When she least expected it, I tripped her and she fell. I turned around quickly, and fought another assassin. I kicked his knife out of his hands and roundhouse kicked him. I sighed and turned back around. As soon as I turned around, I felt a sharp pain on my left side. I gasped as the pain jolted through my body. I looked down at my side and, to my horror, saw a knife in my side.

Katara had stabbed me.

She pulled the knife out of my side and I fell to the ground, clutching my side as the pain grew worse. "Mike!" I heard Amanda shout. She ran to my side and held my upper body in her arms. We then heard a high pitched ringing sound. The assassins marched away.

I felt a huge jolt of pain shot up my side. I cringed at it. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. All I could do was groan at the pain.

"Owen call an ambulance!" Amanda yelled.

Through squinted eyes, I say Owen pull out his phone. "I need an ambulance now!" he yelled into the phone. "My friend just got stabbed….. We're in the alley between Davinci Street and 63rd avenue…..Please hurry!" he hung up the phone.

"Change out of your ninja suit," Amanda said to Owen. They both pressed some buttons on their watches and instantly, they were in regular clothes. Amanda pressed some buttons on my watch and I was soon in my regular clothes. I then felt my shirt being lifted off of me.

"Amanda, this doesn't seem like the time, our place to check out Mike's abs," Owen said. Another jolt of pain shot through my body. I groaned at the pain.

"I'm taking of his shirt so it doesn't get all bloody," Amanda said, a little irritated. She turned her attention to me. "Mike?" she said. "Please say something." I tried to speak, but for the first time in my life, I felt weak. I felt myself fading away slowly. _No! I need to fight it!_

"Say something Mike," Amanda said.

"…hurts…" I barely got the word out.

"I know it hurts," Amanda said with sympathy. "Don't worry. An ambulance is on its way."

I was losing a lot of blood. I was slipping away slowly. _Fight it Mike. Fight it!_ I thought to myself. This can't be the end. I didn't even get to tell Amanda how I felt yet.

That's when it hit me. I needed to tell Amanda that I loved her _now_. I couldn't put it off any longer. If I died right then and there without Amanda knowing how I felt, I would never forgive myself. _I'm going to do this now!_

I struggled to say her name. "Amanda…"

"I'm right here Mike," she said. I looked at her face. She was on the verge of crying. _I need to do this!_

"There's something I need to tell you." I felt another jolt of pain. I cringed, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. "I need to tell you this before it's too late."

"What is it Mike?" she said.

I sighed. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you for a long time." I cringed as more pain went through my body.

Amanda looked shocked, but then she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I looked into her eyes. "I just thought that you should know how I really felt before I died." I felt myself becoming weaker.

"Don't talk like that Mike," Amanda said. "You're not gonna die."

I almost believed her for a few seconds. But I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker. The world seemed to becoming more and more distant. I was slipping away from life. I could feel it. I had put up a long enough fight to tell Amanda how I felt. But I couldn't fight anymore.

The last thing I remember hearing was the sirens of an ambulance somewhere in the distance. Then, I saw my life flash before my eyes in 2 seconds and everything around me was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you love cliff hangers? I know I do!<strong>

**I wonder what's going to happen to Mike. You'll find out soon. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello citizens of fanfiction. I am back with another chapter of Katara's Gang. You shall now find out if Mike dies, or if Mike lives… or if I decide to turn Mike into a flamingo!**

**Ok, I am not going to turn Mike into a flamingo. Just read this chapter please.**

**BTW, I have revised and edited chapters 2 and 3. When I looked at the original chapters I was like "M writing was horrible!" But, I edited them and made them better. I would like to thank the Twilight books for making me a better writer. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's P.O.V<strong>

I looked down at Mike's dying body in my arms, unable to believe my ears. _Mike Fukanaga_ had just admitted to being _in love_ with _me!_ I smiled at him. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My heart rate tripled in speed.

He looked into my eyes. It took all of my strength not to melt away. "I just thought that you should know how I felt before I died," he said. He was becoming weaker and more distant by the second.

Realization came on me. He just admitted his love for me, but he was dying. There was no denying it. The look of agony in his face showed it. But for some reason, I still felt a little ounce of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would live. That's probably the reason why I said what I said next.

"Don't talk like that Mike," I said, holding back tears. "You're not gonna die."

I stared in his eyes. He looked so weak and helpless. But I still believed that he might have a chance of getting through this. He might still have a chance at living. We might still have a chance at love.

I heard sirens behind me. I turned around. The ambulance had just pulled up, and the paramedics were coming out of the truck. I sighed, relieved. "See, Mike? You're not going to die. The ambulance is here." Silence followed my words.

"Mike?" I turned to look at him. Mike lay in my arms unconscious. Lifeless. _No!_

"Mike!" I shook his limb body. "Mike please wake up!" I shook him harder. Nothing.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Owen say.

"Mike..." I barely said. I couldn't fight the tears anymore. They spilled out of my eyes one after one. Mike had just admitted his love for me, and now he lay in my arms. Dead. Gone forever. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I felt the same way. I didn't get a chance to tell him that I loved him.

I felt a pair of hands shove me away, gentle. "Excuse me, miss," one of the paramedics said. I let go of Mike, unable to look at him anymore. I still had his shirt in my hands. I embraced the first person I could find, wrapping my arms tightly around his ribs. It was Owen. I clung on to him as if my life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around me. The tears flowed faster as I watched the paramedics work on Mike.

"Check for a pulse!" one of the paramedics yelled.

Another paramedic felt his wrist, then his neck. "There's no pulse."

"Bring out the heart defibrillator!" the first paramedic said. I watched as they took the heart defibrillator out of the ambulance truck.

A different paramedic took the 2 metal plates and rubbed them together. "Clear!" he yelled. He pressed them against Mike's chest. His chest jumped up and fell back to the ground. I waited. Nothing. "Clear!" the paramedic yelled again, pressing the metal plates against Mike's chest. I watched as he repeatedly tried to revive Mike's body. After about the fifth time, he looked at the second paramedic.

"Still no pulse." He sighed.

"Bring out the stretcher! We need to get him to the hospital!" Another paramedic said. I watched as they lifted Mike's body onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance.

Owen and I walked over to the truck. "You kids can't ride in here," one of the paramedics told us. Before we could say anything else, she slammed the truck doors in our faces. The truck drove away. Tears continued to spill out of my eyes.

We needed to get to the hospital. Fast! I turned to Owen. "How much money do you have?"

He dug his hand in his pocket and took out $15. "Fifteen dollars."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the alley. We reached an intersection.

"Why do you need my money?"

"We are taking a cab to the hospital," I said as I flagged down a cab. I opened the door and we jumped into the car. "Take us to the Empire City Hospital." I shoved Owens money into the cab drivers hand. "And hurry!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mike's P.O.V**

I was falling. Falling around clouds. No, I was floating. White, puffy clouds surrounded me as I floated in nowhere. _Where am I?_

My feet touched one of the clouds. It somehow seemed flat and sturdy enough to walk on. I walked forward, looking around me for some sort of answer to what was going on.

"Hello?" I called. I spotted I figure in the distance. As I walked forward the figure became clearer and clearer. Soon, I was close enough that I was able to tell how the person was. Grandpa!

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Hello Mike," grandpa smile.

"Where am I?" I asked him. "What's going on?" I was so confused! One minute, I'm fighting Katara, and the next minute, I've got my head in the clouds and I'm talking to my dead grandpa! _What the hell…_

"Don't you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Umm, I remember fighting Katara and then I somehow ended up here," I said.

"So you really don't know how you got here?"

"No." I was beginning to feel a cross of annoyance, worry, fear and confusion.

"Well," grandpa crossed his arms and frowned. "I think it would be better if I showed you what happened." Showed me?

Grandpa waved his hand over a few of the clouds. They parted and formed a large square shape. It seemed to be a screen. Some images began to flow across the screen. I stared at it attentively. The images showed me fighting Katara. It showed me tripping her. She fell. _I remember that…_

The images continued to flow. I round housed a different assassin in the chest. He fell. _Oh yeah! I remember that, too…_

The screen showed me turning around. It also showed Katara stabbing me in the side. _Wait a minute…_

I suddenly remembered everything. Katara stabbing me. The pain that jolted everywhere in my body. Me becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Blacking out as soon as the ambulance arrived. Telling Amanda I loved her…

I remembered it all. And judging that I was now in the clouds, my physical body was unconscious, and I was face to face with my dead grandpa who was not a hologram, I could only come to one conclusion.

I was dead.

"So, I guess I'm dead," I sighed. I looked down at my shoes. So there really was never a chance between me and Amanda.

"Well Mike, you are not yet dead," my grandpa said. I looked up, shocked.

"What do you mean?" I had to be dead. What other explanation could there be for this?

"It is true that you were stabbed, and your body is no longer beating," grandpa started, "but, you are not yet dead. You have the chance to continue to live." My jaw dropped. So, I still had a chance at living? I still had a chance with Amanda?

"Really?"

"If you decide that you want to live, then you have the chance to live," grandpa said. "But if you decide that this is definitely the end, then this shall be the end."

I couldn't explain how happy I was to hear this news. I was mentally doing a happy dance. "Of course I want to live." I needed to live. I needed to be with Amanda. I needed to.

"Even if you decide you want to live, there is a chance that you won't survive," grandpa said. I frowned. _Happy dance over._

"What do you mean?"

"Your physical body is unconscious, and you are not breathing," grandpa explained. "Even though you have decided that you still want to live, the physical state of your body has not changed. You will be sent back to your body, but you need to fight in order to stay alive." Grandpa placed his hands on my shoulders. "You need to fight for your life."

So even if I still wanted to live, there was a chance that I might end up dead. I couldn't bear the thought of being dead. That only meant sadness for my friends, family, and me. That only meant that I completely didn't have a chance with Amanda.

No. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to go back. I would fight. I would fight to stay alive. I would fight.

"I need to go back grandpa," I said. "I have to."

"Of course," grandpa smiled.

A thought occurred to me. "Wait a minute. When you died, why didn't you decide to come back?"

Grandpa sighed. "I was not given the choice."

"But why was I given the choice?"

"Because Mike," grandpa looked at me, sternly. "You have a destiny that you need to fulfill. When I died, I had already done everything that I was destined to do. But you still have much that you need to do. You must fight. Remember Mike. Never give up and never give in."

I felt a shock in my chest. "Ow! What was that?" I felt another one. "What's happening now?" I suddenly felt myself falling from the clouds. I fell further from the clouds, grandpa becoming more distant. I felt another shock, and everything around me was black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Everything was busy in the ambulance truck. Paramedics surround Mike Fukanaga, who lay on a stretcher, unconscious. He wasn't breathing. He had no pulse. All of the paramedics were on the verge of pronouncing him dead. All except for one, who desperately tried to shock him back to life using the defibrillator. He rubbed the metal plates together and pressed them against Mike's chest. Another paramedic had one hand one Mike's wrist, and the other on his neck.

"Nothing," he said.

The other paramedic sighed. "Come on, come on!" he tried again.

The second paramedic shook his head. The first paramedic tried again.

"Just give it up," the second paramedic said. "The kids dead. He's a lost cause."

The first paramedic shook his head. "Nobody is a lost cause." He pressed the metal plates against Mike's chest, sending electricity throughout his body.

The first paramedic felt a light thud come from Mike's neck. The thud came again. "I got a pulse!" he yelled. The other paramedics worked fast. They placed a breathing mask on Mike's face and worked to put pressure on the wound in Mike's side. They hooked him up to a heart monitor. It began to beep, without stopping.

"He's a lucky kid," the first paramedic said. "Really luck." He looked down at the Asian boy lying on the stretcher. A boy who had almost died. A boy who had such a big destiny to fulfill. A boy that was deeply and unconditionally in love. A boy that had been stabbed, trying to keep everyone in Empire City safe.

A boy who was given one more chance at life.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mike lives. YAH! I decided not to kill Mike because that would just mess up everything in the story, and I already have the rest of it planned out.<strong>

**Review and tell me if you like it. =)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been really busy. I was originally going to update last week, but school got in the way. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's P.O.V<strong>

This might have been the most nerve wrecking time of my life. Having to sit in this hospital for an hour waiting to find out if the guy you're in love with is ok. _Very_ nerve wrecking.

I felt so many emotions. Anxiety. Fear. Worry. Panic. Anger. All those emotions piled up inside of me and put the weight of a million bricks on my heart. All those emotions came out of me in the form of tears. After crying nonstop for an hour, you would think those emotions were gone. But they got heavier and heavier as the time went by. The tears kept flowing, and wouldn't stop.

Owen and I had gotten to the hospital in less than ten minutes. I had cried the whole way. We had walked up to the receptionist in the emergency room and asked for Mike. She said that he had just arrived but we had to wait for the doctors to finish their work on him. So that's what we did. We waited. And we waited. And we waited.

I discovered that waiting was not my thing.

As we waited, I repeatedly got up, paced the floor, looked out the window, sat down, and repeating the cycle. After doing that about ten times, Owen begged me to stop and sit down because I was making him dizzy. So, I sat down and graduated to tapping my foot and checking the time on my phone every two minutes. After I got tired of that, I just sat there and cried silently into Mike's shirt.

When Mr. Fukanaga came, he barely acknowledged us. The expression on his face spoke a thousand words. It was easy to tell that he was panicking as well. We were all panicking. Even Owen who tried to act all cool and calm. I knew he was freaking out on the inside. He was quiet. Strangely quiet. Whenever Owen was strangely quiet, he was freaking out. Which never usually happens.

So after an hour of waiting and crying (I was the only one crying), we still didn't know what was going to happen to Mike. It scared the hell out of me when he lost consciousness. I thought I would lose him forever. The thought of him being gone was just surreal. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. Not after he confessed that he was in love with me. I didn't want to lose him. I wanted this whole thing to be a dream. A really bad dream. A nightmare that I would soon wake up from, and once I woke up, I could call Mike and tell him how I felt and we could be happy together. I wanted this whole thing to be a dream, and I wanted so badly to wake up from it.

It wasn't a dream. It was all real.

Thankfully, sometime after being in the hospital for an hour, I stopped crying. I'm not sure when exactly I stopped crying or how I stopped crying. My guess is that I ran out of tears and my tear ducts were completely dry. All I know is that I wasn't crying when the doctor came in. He looked like any normal doctor. White coat. Black hair. Brown eyes. Clipboard.

He walked in, reading the clipboard. "May I see the family of Mike Fukanaga?" He looked up. I felt my heart pounding a mile a minute when he said Mike's name. We got up and walked to him. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. _So I haven't run out of tears._ "Hi. I'm Dr. Anderson. I'm the doctor who worked on Mike."

Dr. Anderson waited for us to say something. When it was clear that if any of us spoke, we would probably end up hyperventilating, the doctor spoke. "The future for Mike is right now unpredictable. His heart stopped at a point but, luckily, I was able to shock him back to life. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood. Because of the amount of blood he lost, his heart might stop again, and I'm not sure if we will be able to revive him again."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Ok, so Mike was somewhat ok. That was a good thing. Right? All I could do is hope.

Mr. Fukanaga let out a relieved breath. "Can we go see him?"

Dr. Anderson smiled. "Of course. But he is not awake, and I'm not sure when or if he will wake up."

Dr. Anderson led the way down a long corridor to Mike's room. His door was closed when we got there. We stood in front of his door, motionless. We were too afraid to go in and see what awaits us. Seeing that nobody was going to make the first move to go inside, the doctor opened the door for us. I braced myself for what was inside, then I stepped in.

The first thing I saw was the white hospital bed. My eyes soon landed on the heart monitor that beeped softly. Then I found the I.V sack, and soon, I saw Mike.

Mike's usual cheery and uplifting expression was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a pale and lifeless expression. He looked so weak. He looked like all the life was sucked out of him. Mike was lying on his back, with the hospital blanket was pulled up to the middle of his chest. His left arm lay limply on his left side, while his right arm lay across his abdomen, as if someone placed it there. The slight rise and fall of his chest proved that he was still breathing. I let out another breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Soon, we all made our way into the room. It was big for a hospital room. There was a couch at one end of the room and an armchair on either side of Mike's bed. The curtains on the window were pulled back, revealing the dark night that was outside. The clock above Mike's bed ticked rhythmically with the heart monitor. Besides those sounds, the room was quite.

"Please come get me if he wakes…or if anything happens." Dr. Anderson breathed. Translation: Please come get me if he wakes…or if he dies.

The doctor stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. I glanced up at the clock. **10:30**. With a sigh, I went over to the armchair on the left of Mike's bed and sat. Mr. Fukanaga sat in the other armchair, and Owen sat on the couch. We were silent for what felt like hours.

My thoughts soon wandered back to my previous thoughts about Mike. About losing him. Forever. Knowing that he was alive and breathing at this moment gave me some hope that soon, he might just make. We all might just be able to get through this. But then there was the chance that he might not make it, and his heart would abruptly stop beating. What would we do then?

What would Mr. Fukanaga do? Mike and his father have gone through so much together. They got each other through the death of Mike's mom. They supported each other. Now that Mike's mother was gone, Mike was all Mr. Fukanaga had. And vice-versa.

What would Owen do? Mike and Owen have been best friends since they were kids. They do practically everything together. They had such a close bond. Their bond was so strong; I doubt it could ever be broken. Unless Mike died.

What would I do? There was no denying that I loved Mike. I loved his soft brown his that could make you melt on the inside. I loved his smile that made me weak in the knees. I loved how, somehow, I was no longer stressing over Cameron because of Mike. I loved how he made me feel on the inside. I just loved everything about him.

What would I do if he died?

Mr. Fukanaga broke the silence after about ten minutes. "Are you kids' hungry?" My head snapped up. I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything all day!

"Uhh, yeah," I mumbled. I looked at Owen on the couch. He nodded

Mr. Fukanaga stood up. "Ok. I, uhh, guess I'll just go get us something to eat." With that he left the room. Then there was silence. Not the awkward silence that everyone hates. The silence that means there's nothing to be said.

The silence dragged on until Owen spoke. "You do know that he's gonna be fine, right?"

I reluctantly looked at him. He looked just as scared as I did. I sighed and looked down at my hands in my laps. I want to believe that soon, Mike will wake up, but…

Words just couldn't describe how I felt.

Owen got up and walked towards me. When he was standing right in front of me, I slowly looked up at him. "Amanda?"

"I-I…" was all I managed to get out before I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. I looked back down at my hands as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Owen kneeled down in front of me. "Amanda, we need to have some faith that he's going to be ok. Mike's strong. He can pull through this."

"And what if he doesn't?" I said, barely over a whisper. My voice cracked on almost every word. More tears poured out of my eyes.

Owen lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him. "I don't know. But right now, we need to put positive thoughts into the universe, because that's the only thing that will get us through this, no matter what the outcome is. Being pessimistic is not going to help our situation." There was a pause before he continued. "At least, try being optimistic. For Mike." He pulled me into a hug. He let go right when Mr. Fukanaga came back with a few sandwiches. He handed one to Owen and me.

Owens words stuck in my head. _Try being optimistic._ That shouldn't be heard. I was always optimistic. I was always happy and joyous. But, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't think of anything positive. All I could think of was Mike dying. I thought of other things to, but it hurt to think about them.

I nibbled on my sandwich. I knew that if I focused too much on my thoughts, I would end up thinking negatively, so I ended up having to check my phone every two minutes for the time. **11:00… 11:02… 11:04…** Time ticked by. Mike still lay there. Motionless. **11:06… 11:08… 11:10…** I decided to get comfortable in the chair. I curled up in it and I felt my eyes begin to droop. **11:12… 11:14… 11:16…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was night. There was a full moon and stars were sprinkled everywhere in the sky. I walked through an empty space. It was very foggy and there was an eerie felling in the air. I suddenly saw a figure in the distance. I walked closer so I could better see the figure. It was Mike._

"_Mike!" I smiled. He looked up and smiled. I slowly walked over to him. His eyes locked on mine. I moved closer. Soon, I was only inches away from his lips. Suddenly, Mike cried out in agony. He fell to the ground._

"_Mike!" I shrieked. I knelt down next to him. "Are you ok?" He didn't answer. His eyes fluttered shut. There was suddenly a huge pool of blood under him. "No."I realized what was happening. "No!" Tears welled up in my eyes. "Mike please don't die! Please!" I sobbed._

_Then the scene changed. I was no longer crying over Mike's dead body. I was suddenly at Benjamin Rush High. Mike wasn't there anymore. I stood up and looked around. How did I get here?_

_The hallway was empty. Except for someone standing at the end of the hallway. "Hello?" I called. The figure walked towards me until she was in full view. She looked angry. Each of her hands had a knife in them. She was short, with olive skin, brown hair in loose curls, and big brown doe eyes. My eyes widened as I realized who she was._

"_Jasmine?" _

_She smirked at me. "Where's your cute little boyfriend, McKay?" She then jumped at me, with one of her knifes pointing at my throat…_

I jolted up from my curled up position in my seat, breathing heavily. I looked around the room. Mr. Fukanaga was sleeping in the other chair. Owen lay on the couch, sleeping. I looked at Mike. He was still unconscious, and very pale. The lights in the room were turned off and the door was closed. _What time is it?_ I thought as I pulled out my phone. **5:00**. I noticed that I had 10 missed calls, all of which from my mom… _Crap…_

I was so caught up with everything that was happening yesterday, I forgot to tell me mom! She's gonna kill me! I need to call her.

Not wanting to make any noise, I quietly got up and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I dialed my moms' number.

"Hello?" my mom said groggily on the fourth ring.

"Hey mom."

"Amanda Isabelle McKay!" my mom yelled, obviously fully awake. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You practically disappeared without telling me where you were going or what you were doing! I was convinced that you were kidnapped and─"

"Mom!" I interrupted her. "I'm sorry, ok? It's just that, I'm at the hospital with Mike and I was just so distracted by that, I forgot to call. I'm just so worried about him."

My mom sighed. "Oh, yeah. I saw what happened to Mike on the news. I figured that you would probably be with him and Owen, but when you didn't answer any of my calls, I thought something had happened to you." She paused. "Is he ok?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Was he ok? How did I know that he wouldn't be ok? "He's, uhh…, right now, he's alive and breathing, but he lost a lot of blood and the doctors don't know if he's going to make it." My voice cracked on the last word.

"I'm sorry Amanda," my mom replied. "I know how much this must be crushing you right now, but you need to stay strong for Mike's sake."

"I know."

"I hope he gets through this," she said. "I have to start getting ready for work now. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok mom."

"Love you." My mom hung up the phone, ending the call. My put my phone in my pocket and walked back to Mike's room.

Owen and Mr. Fukanaga were still sleeping in the same position. The lights were still off and Mike still lay there unconscious. Nothing's changed since I left.

I sat down next to Mike. I watched him while he lay motionless. His pale face. His black hair. His pink lips. The rise and fall of his chest. I noticed his arm lying next to him, and his hand that lay there limply. I remembered the feeling of his warm hand holding mine. How my hand fit perfectly in his. How the touch of his hand sent sparks through my arm. Whenever he held my hand, I always got a sense of reassurance, or calm, or peace. I wanted that feeling again. That warm feeling of peace. I slowly grabbed his hand. I felt the sparks fly through my arm. I felt the warmth. But I didn't feel the reassurance. I didn't feel the peace. His hand was limp in my grasp.

Even though I didn't feel the peace that usually came when Mike held my hand, I still held on. I needed to hold onto his hand. Holding his hand let me know that he was still there and there was still a chance. As I held his hand, my mind drifted to the dream I had.

That dream. What did it mean? The foggy place. Me and Mike almost kissing. Mike dying in a pool of blood. Jasmine. What Jasmine did in my dream was what really bothered me. She had this sinister look on her face. She looked like she really wanted to kill me. Well, the way she jumped at my with her knives was one way of know that she wanted me dead. But what else did it mean? Why did she want mean dead? And what was with her sinister smirk that seemed way too familiar? It just didn't click.

I would probably be more at ease if Mike were awake and able to comfort me.

"I wish you were awake Mike," I said to no one in particular. I fought back tears. I didn't want to cry. Not anymore.

I felt something squeeze my hand. _Wait a minute._ I looked at my hand that was holding Mikes'. He was squeezing my hand! He was squeezing my hand? How was he squeezing my hand?

I looked between Mikes' hand and his face. He still had the lifeless expression. But something had changed.

Suddenly, I saw it. His eyelashes! They were fluttering! I watched in amazement as his eyelashes fluttered. I suddenly felt the feeling of reassurance and peace. It still hadn't hit me what was happening. I was still confused.

The confusion left when I saw his eyes open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mike's P.O.V**

I was surrounded by a blanket of darkness. It had my pulled deep under. I couldn't come above it. It was trying to pull me deeper and deeper under, until I would disappear. Forever. But I fought it. I fought the pull that tried to bring me so deep into the darkness that I wouldn't be able to surface again.

Was this what dying felt like? Was this what happened to people right before they died? Was this how it was going to end?

I suddenly felt something grab my hand. Or, I think I felt something grab my hand. The darkness that consumed me was too overwhelming for me to be sure. I was being pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness. I almost gave up and let myself slip into the coldness of death.

My grandfather's words rang through my head. _Never give up and never give in._ I couldn't give up. I couldn't let myself die. I need to fight harder.

I fought hard against the blanket of darkness. I felt it diminishing. I felt myself slowly being lifted out of the dark that had consumed me. As I came out of the darkness, I squeezed the thing that held my hand. It felt warm. I was relieved that I was able to feel and _move!_ Being able to squeeze my hand reassured me that I was coming back into reality. I pushed against the darkness until it was gone. Instead, there was another darkness, but not the numbing, empty kind I was just pulled out of. It was a different kind. I heard a beeping on my right, and I was able to fully feel the object in my hand. It was another hand. I was also suddenly aware of the burning sensation in my left side. My side felt like it was on fire. I wanted desperately to know where I was. I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes landed on a figure next to me. I couldn't tell what the figure was. It was blurry. As my vision cleared, I was able to tell that the figure wasn't a what, but a who, and the figure was the one holding my hand.

"Mike?" the figure spoke. I recognized the voice. That sweet voice. Amanda's voice.

"Amanda…" I barely said. My voice sounded raspy and inaudible.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I thought you were…gone…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

I didn't want her to cry. Not over me. I didn't want to see her cry over me. I knew that I wasn't worth it.

"Don't… don't cry…" I rasped. I reached out a shaky hand (my free hand) and wiped away the tear that went down her cheek. I felt so weak. I've never felt this weak before in my life.

"I'm just so glad you're awake." She smiled. I weakly smiled back at her. Her smile fell as she began to remember something. She looked across the room. I followed her gaze. Owen was sleeping on a couch across the room. "Owen!" She whisper shouted. "Owen, wake up." He didn't stir. Amanda groaned, grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at him. It wacked him right in the head.

Owen jolted up. "What the…" His eyes landed on me. "Mike! You're awake!" He walked over to me.

"Go get the doctor, Owen." Amanda said. "But wake Mr. Fukanaga first." Owen turned to something next to me. My eyes landed on my dad, sleeping in a chair.

"Wake up, Marty." Owen shook my dad until he woke up.

"Mike." My dad got up. "You're up."

"Hey dad," I said hoarsely.

He smiled. "You ok, son?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," I said.

A few second later, the doctor walked in, switching on the light. "Good! You're awake." He walked over to me, and motioned for Amanda to move over. She got up, letting go of my hand, and walked to the back of the room. I wanted to protest because I didn't want to let go of the warm feeling form her hand, but I was too weak to argue. "I'm Dr. Anderson." The doctor continued.

"W-what happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that you were stabbed in an alley." Dr. Anderson replied. "You lost a lot of blood in the process. Your heart stopped as well, but I was able to shock you back to life." The burning pain in my left side confirmed Dr. Andersons' words. The memories of what had happened came flooding back to me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only for the night," the doctor replied. "Which is a remarkable recovery, considering who much blood you lost. How do you feel?"

"My side feels like it's on fire," I said, cringing at the jolts of burning pain from my side. "But, other than that, I guess I'm fine."

The doctor smiled. "I'll get the nurse to give you some pain medicine." He turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, he turned back around. "I'm going to need you to take it easy from now on Mike. Your stitches need to heal and you need to recovery from all the blood loss. Ok?" I nodded. He walked out the door.

My dad looked at me, concern on his face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah dad. I'll be fine."

The nurse walked in then. She plunged a syringe into the IV sack connected to my arm. "This is going to make you fall asleep in a little while, ok?" I nodded. She turned to Amanda, Owen and my dad. "You should let him sleep." She walked out. I felt the drowsiness from the sedative starting to work its way into me.

"I'm gonna go wait outside," my dad said making his way towards the door. Owen did the same.

Amanda stood at the other end of the room, watching my. Before I could say anything she walked over to me. "It's been a pretty interesting night, hasn't it?" She gently took my hand in hers.

"Yeah. It has." I felt my eyes begin to droop as the sedative did its job. I was starting to slip back into unconsciousness when I remembered something. Right before I blacked out in the alley, I told Amanda that I loved her! _Oh my god…_

Should I talk to her about it? Should I wait for her to bring up the topic? Curiosity got the best of me. "Amanda, I─"

"Shh." She interrupted me, putting her finger to my lips. "Get some rest. We'll talk when you wake up."

That's when I drifted into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"The job is done, master." Katara said, as Katara's Gang gathered around Illias in their hidden dojo. "I killed Fukanaga."

"You're sure he's dead?" Illias asked her. He wanted Fukanaga to be dead and nothing else but dead. He didn't want to risk the chance of Fukanaga being alive.

"I'm positive," Katara said. "I killed him myself."

"She's right, master." the yellow assassin stepped forward. "I saw it all with my own eyes. I also saw him fall unconscious."

Illias smiled. "Excellent. Those ninjas don't stand a chance." He paused. "Our plan will be complete in two weeks, during the first full moon of the month. Nothing will stop us now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The underground dojo was empty. All the assassins where in their chambers. All except two.

The purple and yellow assassins spared with each other in the middle of the dojo. They were supposed to be in there chambers, but they wanted to start preparing themselves, just in case there was some sort of surprise that would spoil the plan.

Suddenly, the huge t.v mounted on the wall next to them went on. It was turned to a news channel.

The two assassin looked up at the t.v. Shocked, they ran over to it.

"Turn it off," the purple assassin said. "We can't let the master know that we're here."

"I'm trying!" the yellow assassin said, fumbling with the controls under the t.v. She was about to switch of the t.v when the report spoke:

"_I have an update on the Mike Fukanaga story._"

"Wait!" The purple assassin, stopping the other assassin with her hand.

"_15 year old Mike Fukanaga was stabbed Friday night in an alley on Davinci Street. His two friends called an ambulance right away. The ambulance arrived just when Fukanaga lost consciousness. They were ready to pronounce him did, when the doctors successfully shocked him back to life. Fukanaga is now in The Empire City Hospital, recovering._"

The two assassins looked at each other, their eyes wide. "He's alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is officially my longest chapter. It's ten pages! I feel so proud of myself.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my fanfiction people.**

**I know what you're thinking. "What is **_**wrong**_** with her? She hasn't updated in, like, a **_**month**_**! Where has she been?"**

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. School just ended, but before it ended my teachers decided to pile up a bunch of last minute work and test on us. So, I've been busy with the burden of school.**

**Also, finals and regents started on Thursday, and I've been studying hard for them. I decided to quickly write this chapter tonight, because I won't be able to update until after June 20****th****, which is the last day of finals and regents.**

**I hope I haven't lost any of my fans in my time away from fanfiction. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 14 of Katara's Gang.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The two assassins looked at each other, their eyes wide. "He's alive?"

How could he be alive? They had seen Katara stab him, they saw the pool of blood that had formed underneath him, and they had seen it when his heart stopped. How was it possible that he was still alive?

The yellow assassin turned off the t.v. "_Ugh!_ How could we let this _happen?_" She yelled. The thought of Mike remaining alive filled her with anger.

"_Shhh!_" the purple assassin attempted to quiet her down. "Keep it down. We can't let the master here us."

The other assassin looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the master doesn't need to know about this," she explained. "If he finds out, he will know that we failed, and we can't have that. We need to focus on the rest of the mission."

The yellow assassin looked at her, shocked. That would basically be like keeping secrets from the master. She's never dreamed of doing something like that. "So, you're basically saying that we should keep this a secret?"

"Yes," the other assassin said. "It wouldn't make a difference if the master knew or not anyway. Fukanaga's gonna be on bed rest for the rest of the month probably." She smirked. "And without him, the Supah Ninjas are useless."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I can define Spanish class as one thing: impossible to understand.

I'm still not sure as to why I decided to take Spanish. It is the one class I had that brought down my G.P.A. The teacher spoke so fast; she made it impossible to understand anything she said! And to make matters worse, half the time she spoke in Spanish. And half the class can't speak a single syllable in Spanish!

Thank God it's Friday.

I only had one more class left: Chemistry. After that, I can go home and I would be free to do whatever I want. First thing on the agenda: visit Mike.

Ever since Mike was stabbed, I visited him every day. He was recovering pretty well, but his stitches still haven't fully healed, and he still hasn't gained his strength yet. He's not allowed to come to school for a while either. All he can do is stay cooped up in the house with nothing to do. He's always happy when we come to visit. When I say 'we,' I mean Owen and me.

Having Owen come with me to visit Mike _every_ time I visit him is a big inconvenience. I desperately needed to talk to Mike _alone._ It's been two weeks, and I _still_ haven't told Mike how I feel. Even though he told me how he felt when I held his dying body in my arms, I still cannot manage to find the right time to tell him that I felt the same way. And Owen wasn't helping! But what was I supposed to say to Owen? _'Hey Owen, you can't come to Mike's house today because I need to tell him that I love him and we can go ride off on a white horse into the sunset?'_

Not gonna happen.

I would just have to wait until I could tell Mike.

Surprisingly, we haven't had any problems with Katara's Gang ever since Mike was stabbed. And that was two weeks ago! This must be some sort of record, because this has been the longest we've ever gone without encountering a criminal.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I would focus on Katara's Gang later. Right now, I'm just gonna get what I need for Chemistry, and then get to Chemistry, so I can leave this imprisonment called school.

I walked over to my locker and opened my locker. The halls of Benjamin Rush High were filled with students getting to their lockers to put away and retrieve various items, and other students catching up with their peers. One thing was for sure; everyone was excited for the weekend.

Owen walked over to me. "T-G-I-F," he said, referring to the acronym for 'Thank God it's Friday.'

I turned to look at him. "I know─"

"Shhh!" Owen interrupted me. "Here comes my lady!"

And it starts. Owen will see Jasmine. Owen will talk to Jasmine. Jasmine will threaten Owen. Owen will act like they are in love.

So the cycle continues.

I turned around. Sure enough, Jasmine was walking down the hall, looking as angry as possible.

"Hey Jasmine," Owen said. His friendly greeting was responded with a death glare. _If looks could kill…_

"Don't talk to me," she said this in a threatening tone. _Owen, leave her alone before she murders you!_

Sadly, Owen didn't take a hint, or notice that what she said was a threat. "I just wanted to say that you're looking─"

Owen didn't get to finish. With one swift move, Jasmine had Owen pinned against the lockers, her eyes filled with anger and hate. I jumped back a little in shock. _Whoa!_

When she spoke, she sounded like any minute now she would assassinate every one of us. "Stay the _hell_ away from me Reynolds." She pushed him harder against the lockers before she continued. "I have a motto that I like to follow. No weakness, no pain, and no mercy. Don't make me use that motto against you." I froze.

_No weakness, no pain, and no mercy._ That phrase. I heard it before. From an assassin.

_**Flashback**_

_I looked around me. I saw the yellow assassin coming at me, her necklace bouncing against her neckline. She yanked the two pendants off of the necklace and immediately, they turned into knifes. I began to fight her. _

"_I won't let you win," I said in between breathes._

"_You think you're so strong," she snarled. "But I have a little motto I like to follow that abides to _everyone!_" She flipped me. While I was on the floor, groaning in slight pain, she looked down on me. "No weakness, no pain, and no mercy!"_

_**End Flashback**_

I felt the blood drain from my face as gears began to turn in my head. I had heard that same thing two weeks ago. The day Mike was stabbed. While we were fighting Katara's Gang.

Could she be…? She can't be… Could she?

That's when I saw it. Jasmine's necklace. The length of the chain. The round shape of the two identical pendants. The design engraved on them.

It was the same necklace the assassin had.

Jasmine? A part of Katara's Gang? This was bad.

But what if she wasn't a part of Katara's Gang? Maybe it was just a coincidence that the two had the same exact necklace. I need to find this out.

Jasmine pushed Owen to the side and stalked off. "She'll come around," he said.

Maybe I should talk to Owen about this. Maybe if I told him, he would stop running after her. And she would stop threatening us.

"Owen," I started, "there's something you should know about─" I didn't get a chance to finish. The bell interrupted me.

_Great…_

Owen began to walk off, totally oblivious of what I just said. "Yeah, _great_ story Amanda, but I'll just listen to it some other time─" And then he disappeared around the corner.

Alright. It likes like I'll have to figure this thing out by myself.

After Chemistry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched the clock on the wall in Chemistry, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. We had two minutes left.

Honestly, this felt like the longest Chemistry class _every!_ Usually, Chemistry was very interesting and the class went by fast. Maybe it was because I had a slight interest in elements and chemicals.

Today, Chemistry dragged on like a snail in a marathon.

All through class, I thought about what I had just discovered. Could it be possible that Jasmine was in Katara's Gang? Maybe that's why she was so angry all the time. Maybe it was an assassin thing.

The bell rang. I've never gotten out of a classroom so fast before.

I didn't even stop at my locker to get my things. That would have to wait until later. Right now, I need to talk to Jasmine. But I lacked one thing: a plan.

I couldn't just go up to Jasmine and be like _'Hey, I think you're an assassin.'_ What was I supposed to say?

I couldn't think of anything I could say to her. I would just have to wing it.

This should be fun.

I walked down the halls in search of Jasmine. Finally, I found her talking to Stephanie Dilinson near a water fountain. _Ugh!_ I couldn't talk to Jasmine with Stephanie there! Maybe Stephanie will leave. Hopefully she will.

I leaned against the wall. The afternoon sun lit the hallway. The sea of students began to subside until it was only me, Jasmine, and Stephanie in the hall.

Finally, Stephanie left. _Now's my chance._

As Jasmine walked to her locker, I walked up to her. "Hey Jasmine."

She looked up, surprised. When she saw it was me, she lost interest and focused on her locker combination. "Hi McKay," She barely mumbled.

Now what? What could I saw without soundly like a complete idiot? My eyes landed on her necklace. _Hmmm…_ "That's a nice necklace you have."

She looked down at the necklace. "Uhh, thanks?" it was more of a question than a comment. She continued to focus on her locker.

"You know, I've seen that exact same necklace somewhere else," I pushed further.

"Have you now?" she said, continuing to show a lack of interest.

"Yup," I decided to let the bomb drop. "On an _assassin._"

She froze. Even though she wasn't looking at me, I could still she the panic in eyes. She quickly recomposed herself. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She opened her locker.

As soon as it opened, a something yellow fell out, sliding close to my feet. I saw her about to reach for it. Before she could, I quickly lowered my foot on it. She drew her hand back. I bent down and picked it up. It was a mask. I turned it over. There was some small writing on it. I squinted my eyes to read what it said.

It said 'Katara's Gang.'

That confirmed it. Jasmine was a part of Katara's Gang. I looked up at her. "You're part of Katara's Gang."

Her eyes turned from a slight panic to a sudden death glare. After a while, she smirked. "It's about time you figured it out." _What?_

What did she mean by that? Was she literally waiting for me to figure out that she was an assassin? Or did she know that…

"Don't act like I'm the only one who's keeping secrets around her." She began to circle around me.

I decided to play dumb. "WH-what are you talking─"

"Ohh please!" she interrupted me. "I'm not stupid! I know that you, and Fukanaga, and _Reynolds_," she said Owens name with slight disgust, "are the Supah Ninjas, and you _fight crimes and protect Empire City from evil._" She said the last part mockingly. "I know all about you and you're little ninja friends."

I tried to straighten everything out in my mind. "You knew that─"

"Of course I knew!" she interrupted me again. "Why else do you think I come here, besides the fact that _this person's_ parents made me?" She confused me when she said _this person's_. What did she mean by that?

"I don't need to be in this place!" Jasmine continued. "The only real reason I'm here is to keep an eye on you three ninja _wannabes._ My job is to make sure that you don't ruin our plan to control the minds of everyone in the world."

My eyes widened. Mind control? That's what they were planning?

She slightly covered her mouth. "Perhaps I've said too much! But I probably have nothing to worry about since your little leader is at home on bed rest. You and Reynolds don't come off as much of a threat without him."

"What─"

And _again_ she interrupted me. "If I remember correctly, Katara _stabbed_ Fukanaga. She meant to kill him, but I guess he just got luck." She chuckled. "It's not like you and Reynolds can do anything. And with him on bed rest for the next month, our plan can proceed successfully. Tonight." _Tonight?_

"That's right!" she continued. "Tonight. During the first full moon of the month." She smirked. "To bad Fukanaga won't be able to witness _your_ failure."

Stephanie came back in the picture. "What's going on?"

Jasmine smirked. "McKay figured out that we are assassins."

I didn't miss the plural. "We?"

Stephanie smirked. "We." She looked at Jasmine and nodded. "Let's _go!_" and in a puff of gray smoke, they were gone.

I looked around me. The hallways were deserted. I could hear the slight buzzing coming from the lights above me.

That's when I took action.

I ran out of the school building. When I reached the corner of the street, I pulled out my phone and called Owen.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Owen!" I yelled into the phone. "Meet me at Mike's house _right now!_"

"Why─"

"Just do as I say!" and I hung up the phone. I ran in the direction of Mike's house.

So let's see what I just found out: Jasmine and Stephanie are in Katara's Gang, they're planning to take over the world with mind control, and they knew that we were ninjas.

I've got _a lot_ to tell the guys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mike's P.O.V**

There are some ups and downs to being confined to a bed for a month. On the up side, I get to miss a month of having to get up early and go to school, I didn't have to suffer through boring classes, and I got to stay in bed all day. On the down side, there is _nothing_ to do!

Ok, so I don't need to stay in bed all the time per se. After I had gained enough strength, I was able to walk around the house a little, instead of lying in bed with nothing to do. But that was it! I couldn't go anywhere!

At least I got visits from Owen and Amanda every day.

I would much rather prefer if Amanda came alone. It's not that I don't want to see Owen too. It's just that, I needed to talk to her. _Alone._

I got off my bed and walked over to my window. I felt a slight burning sensation from my side, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. The day looked so nice. I would give anything to be able to get out of this house.

I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I turned and picked it up. I was getting a call from Amanda. I answered. "Hello?"

"Mike!" she sounded panicky and slightly out of breath. "Owen and I are coming over right now! This is urgent."

_Click!_ The line went dead before I could respond.

I stared at my phone in confusion. Before I could say or think anything, my doorbell rang. I quickly ran down the stairs (as quick as a person _could_ run down stairs after being stabbed), and I opened the door.

Well, I tried to open the door, but Amanda practically rammed it down, almost knocking me over. _The strength that this girl possesses…_

Without hesitation, Amanda ran up the stairs, her blond hair flowing behind her. I tore my eyes off of her and looked at a perplexed, who was frozen outside my door. "What's going on?"

He shrugged, indicating he had no idea what this was all about. We both rushed up the stairs and met Amanda in my room.

As soon as I walked in, Amanda yanked my necklace from my neck, her eyes burning with a mix of anger, panic, determination, and fear─ a look I've never seen from Amanda before.

She used my necklace to open my bed, revealing the secret entrance to the dojo. She threw my necklace at me and jumped inside. Owen and I followed.

When we got inside, we say Amanda bring out the screen. She frantically looked threw it, quickly gliding her hand along the screen.

I walked over to her. "Amanda?"

She ignored me, gliding her hand even faster along the screen, her eyes blazing with a fire I've never seen.

I tried getting her attention again. "Amanda."

She still ignored me.

"Amanda!" I grabbed her wrist. There was a tingling sensation in my fingers when I touched her. The ice cold look she gave me made it easy to ignore. "What is this about?"

She yanked her wrist from my grasp and continued gliding her hand on the screen. "This is about Katara's Gang." She finally got to the page with the information on Katara's Gang. "I know what their planning and we need to stop them before the full moon tonight!"

"How do you know about this?" Owen asked.

She looked at us. "Because I found out everything from Jasmine!" _Jasmine?_

Owen and I looked at each other, confused. Amanda was not making any sense. How does Jasmine know anything about Katara's Gang? And what does this have to do with a full moon?

"What─"

Amanda interrupted me. "I encountered Jasmine today because I thought one of the assassins in Katara's Gang had the same exact necklace as she did. When I confronted her, she confessed that she and Stephanie are in Katara's Gang and about their plan."

Then it hit me. The necklace. The feistiness. The way she smirked. The slight limp she had when we first met her.

It was the same necklace as the yellow assassin. The same feistiness. The same smirk. The same limp.

Jasmine was the yellow assassin in Katara's Gang.

Owen gave Amanda a disbelieving look. "You've made some mistake, Amanda. Jasmine is not part of─"

"Yes she is, Reynolds!" Amanda yelled, much to Owens and my surprise. "She in it and they want to put everyone in the world under mind control!"

"But why do they want─"

Amanda interrupted me. "I don't know, but we need to stop them before the full moon tonight, which is when everything goes down!" The anger in Amanda's eyes was replaced with worry. She cut off the screen. "Mike, you need to stay behind."

"What?" my eyes widened. "I'm not staying behind! I need to be there." I didn't want to be left behind! I wanted to put an end to Katara's Gang with my team. I couldn't do that if I'm stuck at home.

Amanda walked over to my, placing her hand on my shoulder, sympathetically. "Mike, you're not strong enough for this. You were _stabbed_ two weeks ago, and you're not fully healed." She used her free hand to lift my chin up. "Something serious could happen to you, and I don't want to risk anything else happening to you." She paused to make sure I was listening to her. "We'll be fine."

I looked into her eyes. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her soft, beautiful lips. My shoulder tingled where she held it. I was about to lean in, thinking that was my only chance, when she pulled away.

I could feel the disappointment wash over me as she pulled away. Simultaneously, she and Owen used their watches to change into their ninja suits. They began to walk out. Owen was the first to walk out of the dojo. I saw the love of my life about to leave, and risk her life by fighting a group of assassins when it hit me.

This might be my one and only chance to make a move.

I walked after Amanda. "Amanda, wait." I grabbed her hand and spun her around, and without hesitation, I kissed her.

I felt the sparks flying around us as we kissed. All signs of fear melted away as she kissed me back. Her soft lips moved against mine rhythmically. Her lips tasted like apples.

After a few seconds, we pulled apart. I looked into her eyes. The shock in her eyes was easy to see. She didn't expect me to kiss her.

I didn't expect it either.

"Stay safe," were my last words to her. She slowly backed away from me, her hand lingering on mine. When she was too far, out hands detached. I watched as she slowly made her way around the corner.

I was alone.

That kiss confirmed every little speck of doubt in my body. That kiss answered all of my questions, and gave me a reassurance that I haven't felt in a long time.

I deeply loved Amanda.

And she loved me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat in the dojo, reflecting on what I had done.

I had just kissed Amanda, with confidence that I did not know I had. And she willingly kissed me back. I had just discovered that Amanda loved me the way I loved her.

She had said nothing, but her lips spoke a million words.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the light glinting off of something metal. I got up and walked over to it.

It was the hexagon that we found when we fought Katara's Gang once. I picked it up and turned it around a few times. It still had strange engraving on it. And I still could not figure out what its purpose was.

With a sigh, I decided to leave the dojo. I went back into my room, the hexagon still in my hand. I decided that I should go and eat something. I was starving! I don't remember the last time I ate something filling!

I began walking to my bedroom door when something on my closet door caught my eye. The mirror on my closet. I looked at my reflection. Nothing special there. Just regular old me. I was about to turn around, when I saw the reflection off the hexagon. The weird engravings transformed into words in the reflection.

Basically, if you hold the hexagon in front of a mirror, it reflected words.

I moved closer to the mirror. The engraving on the hexagon was in very squiggly letters, but I was still able to decipher it. It said:

_Detener el control antes de la luna llena con seis lados iguales y seis ángulos iguales. _

It was written in Spanish. Unfortunately, I didn't know _how _to read Spanish. Or speak it for that matter. _I should have paid more attention in Spanish class._

At the bottom had the words: _Información especial._

I knew enough Spanish to know what that meant.

Right away, I knew that this hexagon was the missing piece to this complicated puzzle. This hexagon would answer all of my unanswered questions.

I ran to the dojo, forgetting completely about the pain in my side. I pulled the screen back out, and went straight to the translator. "Translation?" a robotic voice said.

"_Detener el control antes de la luna llena con seis lados iguales y seis ángulos iguales._" I said into it.

"Translation," the robotic voice said, "Stop control before the full moon with six equal sides and six equal angles."

I looked down at the hexagon. _Six equal sides and six equal angles._ That basically defined a hexagon. But what could a hexagon do to stop this?

Suddenly, the words **Specialized Information** began to blink on the screen in bright red letters. Curious, I touched it. A new screen popped up. It said:

**Please enter code.**

Even though the writing on the hexagon helped solve some of this problem, I still wasn't able to find out what this _special information_ was.

_Special information…_

I said the words in my head a few times, breaking up the syllables. I did this until I finally figured it out.

_Información especial._

A cursor blinked in a box under the spot that said **Please enter code.** I took a deep breath, and I said, "_Información especial._"

The letters of the Spanish words filled the box. The edges of the screen turned from red to a bright green. All the screens in the room did the same thing. The screen changed to what resembled a news article. I read what it said.

_Katara's Gang, who has been in hiding for the past year, is unbelievably strong, fast, and cunning. They have been training for when they would finally be able to succeed in their mind control plan. But they were never always like this._

_Spain's most wanted mentally unstable criminal is said to be in charge, or _controlling_ Katara's Gang. His true identity is not known, but it is said that he goes by the name _Illias._ He was arrested at the age of 18 for holding captive a dozen people in an abandoned warehouse, in an attempt to put them under mind control. After his arrest and several tests, it was proven that he was mentally unstable and was placed in Spain's best mental institution._

_Well, it was number one until Illias successfully escaped at the age of 25. He fled to America, were he could continue his study on brain control._

_In the present years, he has figured out how to control minds, but only on a select few. He does not have the specific tool necessary for this job. However, since he is able to control the minds of only a few, he picked the minds of the strongest and most advanced in karate, and he is using them to help him with his plan._

_This group is composed of people as young as 15. However, they are under mind control, so they are clearly not responsible for their actions._

_This team of assassins have been programmed to successful do their task. Which means, they will stop at nothing to make sure that the world is under mind control._

_Sadly, the location of Katara's Gang is anonymous. No one is sure of where their location is._

I was sure of where their location is. Empire City.

They were under mind control? All of them? Katara? Stephanie? Jasmine?

And they were programmed to succeed. Even if that meant killing others to get what they want.

_Amanda._

If Katara's Gang as powerful as this thing said they were, then Owen and Amanda wouldn't stand a chance. They would be dead before the full moon.

They need my help.

As if reading my mind, grandpa popped into the room. "Mike. You are _not_ to go out there."

I felt anger and frustration bubbling up inside of me. "I have to help them grandpa. They will get killed if I don't help them!"

"And what about you!" grandpa exclaimed. "You were almost killed two weeks ago. Do you want to face the same fate the you faced then?"

I used my watch to change into my ninja suit. "If it means saving the one's I love, then I don't care."

"Think about what you are doing Mike!" grandpa's said, his voice raising several notches. "You're putting yourself in danger!" I looked away, without responding. He continued. "You might not get a second chance."

At that moment, I felt that I had reached my breaking point. "I don't _care!_" I practically shouted, my voice filled with anger. My grandfather's eyes widened with shock. I had never spoken to him like that before, and I was too angry to stop. "I don't _care_ whether I get a second chance or not. Amanda and Owen _need_ me! If they died, and I didn't do anything to prevent that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" I paused for a moment, to let myself cool down a bit. "I have to help them before Katara's Gang succeeds."

I expected my grandfather to yell at me for disrespecting him. I expected him to give me a million reasons why I shouldn't go and fight Katara's Gang. I expected a lot of things. What I didn't expect was for him to smile with pride. What I didn't expect was for him to say, "You have finally learned a valuable life lesson that I did not have to teach you. Love overcomes fear. You have come a step close to fulfilling your destiny as Mike Fukanaga. You are ready."

That was all I needed to hear before I put the hexagon in my pocket and left.

* * *

><p><strong>14 pages. I have just written 14 pages. A new record!<strong>

**I honestly was not planning on putting a kiss in there, but I felt that I just had to.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There may be a few mistakes, and it may lack some things in a few areas, but I was kinda in a rush to finish this chapter.**

**I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I feel that my writing has very much improved in fanfiction. I know that my writing was really crappy before, but I'm really glad that I've improved.**

**I'm also working on a new story that I will upload when Katara's Gang is finished. It will be so much better than this one. I have planned out everything in it, and I have put a lot of thought into it. I think you would like that story better than this one because, honestly, I didn't really plan much for this story. I just had an idea and I wrote it.**

**I also have a poll on my page that I would like for everyone to vote on. The question is:**

_**This poll is for all you 'Victorious' and 'The Hunger Games' fans. Which Victorious character do you think would make a better Gale Hawthorne?**_

_**Andre**_

_**Beck**_

**Please go onto my page and vote on my poll. I really want your opinion.**

**One more chapter. One more chapter, and then an epilogue. I'm almost there.**

**Well, until next time. =)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone.**

**I know I took way too long to update this chapter. But I have a valuable excuse. The charge for my laptop stopped working, and my laptop only had 10% battery. So, I had to wait for my cousin to order me a new charger, which took a week for me to get.**

**Once I got the charger, I knew I had to update this chapter A.S.A.P., but I barely had a page of it written. **

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. After this chapter is the epilogue, so this story is almost over.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

As Amanda and Owen walked through the underground tunnels that led to Katara's Gangs hide out, Amanda had one thing on her mind: Mike's kiss.

The recent kiss was so much different than the first kiss they shared when Katara was eating dinner at his house. Even though, in Amanda's opinion, it was a good kiss, it still lacked the passion that she would have hoped for.

The kiss that they had just shared spoke volumes for Amanda. That kiss basically defined how much Mike loved her. And by kissing back, Amanda showed how much she loved him. That kiss was so full of passion. Amanda's lips still tingled, and her hand still felt warm and electric after Mike had grabbed her hand, which turned her around for him to kiss her.

Amanda was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she and Owen had already reached Katara's Gangs hide out, and that Owen had cut open the door using the laser on his watch. She didn't realize that they were now hiding in the balcony 30ft above the ground. The balcony was a solid black, so if they crouched behind it, they would be unseen by anyone below them. The other half of the balcony didn't have a railing. It was basically a platform with control tables.

Owen looked at Amanda, and noticed that her mind was elsewhere. He furrowed his eyebrows in somewhat worry. "Are you ok?"

Amanda, slightly startled, looked at Owen, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked away, and said under her breath, "I'm just peachy."

Owen hadn't seen the kiss. He had already walked out of the dojo's door when it had happened. He had started walking down the corridor, when he noticed that Amanda wasn't with him. He stood there and waited until Amanda came running down the corridor to meet him.

"What took you so long?" Owen had asked.

"Umm," Amanda had searched for a good enough answer, "I forgot something." Amanda's tone had showed that she didn't want to talk about the subject anymore, so Owen didn't ask anything else, even though he knew something else was up.

As Owen and Amanda hid in the balcony, Katara's Gang filed into the hide out, led by a man dressed in all black, with a black, mechanical looking glove on his right hand. Once everyone was inside, he turned to face them, with a sinister smile on his face. "This is it," he said, or, more like yelled. "Tonight, I _will _have full mind control of _everyone!_ And not just ten assassins that I forced into this."

Amanda and Owen looked at each other, confused. _What did he mean 'forced into this?'_

"In a few minutes, the moon will be full," he continued, "and mind control will start." He smiled sinisterly. "And nothing, absolutely _nothing_, can stop us."

Amanda and Owen saw this as the perfect timing. They quickly jumped over the balcony, landing perfectly on the ground behind Illias, weapons in hand. "Are you sure nothing will stop you?" Amanda asked.

Illias turned around, a sinister smirk on his face. "How nice of you to make your guest appearance at this special hour. I would just _love _for you to witness how you failed to stop me from completing my plan." He began walking to the side, his face in a mocking frown. "It's just too bad that your friend isn't here to see your failure."

Amanda noticed the purple and yellow assassins quickly glancing at each other. She quickly gathered that they were Jasmine and Stephanie.

When Illias noticed that Amanda and Owen were not going to back down, he continued with his speech. "Give it up ninjas! It's too late to stop me!"

Owen glared at him. "It's _never_ too late."

Illias thought about this. "Perhaps it may seem that way to you. But, I guess it would be no use to convince you otherwise. I'll just have to give you the chance to try and stop me. I can promise that you will, since you won't, but I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you from making a complete fool of yourselves." He walked over to one of the control tables. "Just know that you have ten minutes before the full moon." He pressed a green button on the control. The screen showed a countdown. It immediately started to count backwards from 10:00.

Amanda looked at each other, a panicked look on their faces. When they looked back at the assassins, they saw that they were ready to fight, weapons in hand, in fighting stances. Amanda and Owen immediately got into fighting stances.

The fight to save the world began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike never knew how many tunnels were underground until he tried to find Katara's Gang.

Mike kept getting lost. He would always think he was in the right tunnel, when he would soon realize he was going nowhere.

He wondered how Amanda and Owen had gotten to the underground hide out.

He wondered if they had even gotten there.

When Mike went down the 50th tunnel, he just felt like giving up. He was getting absolutely nowhere like this. There were way too many tunnels. He should just go home.

If he could only find his way back home.

Mike groaned in frustration. _I should at least _try_ and navigate myself out of here._

Mike then froze in his steps. _Navigate…_

Mike mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he think of it before? About a month ago, grandpa had given the ninjas special watches that had features such as lasers, electric shocks, alarms…

And a G.P.S.

Mike quickly pressed a few buttons on his watch. He was soon looking at the directions he needed to get to Katara's Gang. He had to go back down the tunnel his was in and turn right. Mike ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't have much time till the full moon. He had to get there fast, or else everyone he knew was doomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The fight was tough.

There was no doubt that Katara's Gang became stronger and smarter since the first time they fought. They were also much faster. It was a little hard to believe that they were the same assassins that the ninjas had fought a month ago.

The fighting had been going on for two minutes, and, even though Owen and Amanda had fought battles longer than two minutes without getting all that tired, they were already beginning to feel exhaustion. And, to make matters worse, there were ten assassins against the two of them.

Amanda and Owen were most definitely _not_ winning.

Illias was sitting quiet contently on the balcony above them in front of a bunch of controls, and another screen that displayed how much time they had left. He was enjoying the sight of the Supah Ninjas struggling. It was very entertaining for him.

Amanda quickly glanced at the clock. It blinked **7:01**, then **7:00**. They had seven minutes before the full moon. Amanda turned back to the battle just in time to see Jasmine swinging at her with one of her knives. The knife was aimed the side of her face. Amanda quickly moved, only avoiding it slightly. Inside of the blade slicing Amanda's face, it sliced the side of the cloth that covered her mouth, disconnecting it from the head of her ninja suit. The cloth hung from the other side of her face. Amanda angrily hanged the rest of it off, fully revealing her entire face. _They already know who I am,_ she thought, _so, I guess it doesn't matter._

Amanda then saw four different assassins coming at her, knives in hand, ready to kill her. Amanda looked around for an escape, but didn't find any. They were coming in four different directions. As panic settled in, Amanda quickly did a back bend as the assassins swung the knives at her. She had dodged the knives perfectly. The knives where now entangled above her. She punched the knives, which made them fly to the side, and tripped all four of the assassins. _Looks like this fight is starting to become more fortunate for us…_

"Stop looking so happy!" a voice behind her said. She turned around and was face to face with Jasmine. "The fights not over yet."

Amanda and Jasmine began to fight. It was a tough fight. Amanda could hardly believe how much of a fight Jasmine was putting up. Jasmine was very small, but she had a great deal of muscle, and obviously knew how to fight.

Amanda could feel the beads of sweat running down her as she fought Jasmine. She could feel the exhausting growing stronger.

Jasmine glared at Amanda. "Just face it, McKay. You'll never win." Jasmine quickly grabbed Amanda's arm, and flipped her. As she landed on the floor, Amanda banged her knee on the floor. She grabbed her knee in agony. She felt the pain grow stronger.

When she looked up, she saw Jasmine coming at her angrily. Her knives were raised, ready to kill Amanda. Amanda's eyes widened as the assassin came towards her.

Right before Jasmine could harm Amanda, a black figure did a perfect butterfly kick, kicking Jasmine across the room. The figure landed a few feet away from Amanda, his back facing her. He slowly turned around.

Amanda's eyes met his brown orbs. They were filled with fury. They were usually kind and friendly eyes. They were eyes that had the capability of melting Amanda's insides.

Amanda's face filled with surprise. "Mike?"

"Mike!" Jasmine looked up from her spot on the floor.

"_He's alive?_" Illias screamed while gritting his teeth.

Amanda quickly got up, forgetting about the pain in her knee. Once she was up, the pain bolted throw her leg like a lightning bolt. She limped a little closer to Mike. A million questions went through Amanda's mind. How was he here? What about his scare? What if it got worse?

The important thing was, he's here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike was grateful for the G.P.S. on his watch. He had found the underground hide out in less than 30 seconds, and had gotten there just in time to save Amanda from what could've been her death.

He now stood in the hide out. The fighting had come to a sudden stop when he came in. Everyone was watching him, eyes either wide with surprise, or filled with anger. Mike felt like there was a spotlight shinning directly on him.

"_Mike,_" Illias dragged out his name, smirking. "I _so_ surprised to see you," he glared at Katara before adding, "_alive._" Katara looked down.

"We're not going to let you win!" Mike yelled up at Illias, the anger in his voice growing.

"Well, I guess you can try to defeat me," Illias shrugged. "But you only have five minutes to do so."

Mike looked at the screen. It went from **5:00** to **4:59**. He looked around, and ducked when he saw Stephanie's leg coming at him. At this the fighting began again.

As he fought Stephanie, Mike realized how much stronger and faster she has become. She easily dodged the punches and kicks Mike sent her way. Mike realized how much harder is had become to fight her. He finally found a way to knock her down by flipping her onto the ground when she least expected it.

Mike took a quick glance around the room to survey the rest of the fight. Owen was fighting Jasmine, which seemed to be a struggle for him. Just like Stephanie, Jasmine was noticeably stronger and faster. All of the assassins were much stronger than before, but Jasmine's strength contradicted with her petite size. Jasmine was probably no more than five feet tall, possible 5'1, and she was as tough as nails.

Mike wondered how such a small person could be so strong.

"_Mike, the machine!_" Mike turned in Amanda's direction at the sound of his voice. She was on the floor, holding on to her knee, trying to defend herself from one of the assassins, and pointing at the balcony that Illias sat at all at the same time. Mike looked at the balcony. Illias sat in front of machines and controls that Mike realized was controlling everything that was happening. _If I can just shut that down…_

He glanced at the countdown. It blinked **3:00**, then **2:59**. _I have to get up there fast!_Mike thought. _But how…_ He looked at his surroundings. He saw a wall in front of him. _Perfect._

Using every ounce of strength and speed he had in his body, Mike ran to it. He jumped of the wall and reached his hand out, grasping the edge of the balcony before falling. He tried pulling himself up, using his feet to help him climb. The situation reminded him of when he and the rest of the ninjas were doing agility in the dojo. Mike had given up so quickly, and fell to the ground. He could feel the same thing happening again.

Then, Mike started to remember his grandfather's words. _Never give up and never give in!_

Those few words that ran through his mind gave Mike what he needed to finish his task. Mike used all of the strength and adrenaline he had and pulled himself onto the balcony.

Mike stood on the balcony, fury burning in his eyes. His eyes landed on Illias, sitting with his back to Mike. He chuckled as he turned around to face Illias. "Well done Mike. You have led yourself into yet _another_ death situation." Illias smiled. "You seem to be downing that a lot nowadays." He paused to make sure Mike was taking in everything he said. "Why don't you just back down Fukanaga?"

"I'm not backing down without a fight!" Mike spat.

Illias made a face as if he were considering this. "I see. Well then, I guess there will have to be a fight."

Mike raised a surprised eyebrow. _Is he _seriously _gonna fight me?_

Illias laughed. "Oh, you think _I'm_ going to fight you?" Illias laughed harder. "_I'm_ not gonna fight you. But I know someone who would definitely _love_ to destroy you."

As soon as he said the words, Katara appeared behind Mike. "Good to see you again _Mike_," She said, her voice seething with venom.

Mike turned around. "You again?"

"You've got one minute to finish him," Illias said as Mike glanced at the countdown. It blinked **1:00, 0:59**. "Do it _now!_"

Katara pulled out her knives. Mike pulled out his nunchuks. He was _more_ than ready to fight.

Mike felt the adrenaline rise in him as he and Katara fought. He felt how much more effort there was in his kicks, flips, and punches. He felt the determination he had to defeat Illias.

He felt invincible.

Suddenly, Katara kicked the side of his leg. Not hard enough to break it, but still hard. When she kicked him, he felt the hexagon in his pocket press against his leg. He had an idea…

Mike glanced at the screen. **00:10**. He heard a female voice starting to countdown from ten. He had to work fast! Katara throw a punch at Mike. He grabbed her arm and flipped her off of the balcony. As soon as he did that, he ran over to the control table. Sure enough, there was a hexagon shaped space in there. _Perfect!_

"_5!"_ Mike heard the female voice say.

"_4!"_

Mike reached in his pocket and grabbed the hexagon.

"_3!"_

"_2!"_

Before the female could say '1!' Mike pressed the hexagon in the space. He heard all of the machines and controls power down. The screen with the countdown shut off as well. Mike looked over the edge of the balcony. All of the assassins were frozen in place. Then, they all fell to the ground, unconscious, dropping all of their weapons in the process.

Realization came over Mike. _I did it…_

Mike jumped down from the balcony and pulled down his mask. He looked around him. The assassins were all sprawled out on the floor. He searched around the unconscious bodies until he saw Amanda, still on the floor, awestruck. Mike could see her knee slightly throbbing through the ninja suit.

Mike rushed over to Amanda. "_Amanda!_" He extended a hand to her to help her get up. "Are you o─" Mike didn't get to finish what he was saying. As soon as Amanda was standing up, she grabbed Mike by the collar and crashed her lips into his.

Mike was taken by surprise by the sudden action. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, and his eyes were wide open. After about three seconds, Amanda pulled back, looking just as surprised as Mike did. When she pulled back, Mike immediately began to miss the feel of her lips on his. Her lips felt so soft and tender.

As he started into her eyes, Mike noticed Amanda's panicky reaction. Mike realized that she was beginning to regret her decision. She was having second thoughts about this.

_No!_ Mike thought. _I need to end this now._ He needed to end all of the doubtful feelings that he and Amanda had once and for all. He needed to do something that would show Amanda that he wanted to be with her forever, and that he wanted to feel her soft lips on his again.

He came to a decision. As Mike looked into Amanda's eyes, he slowly leaned into her. He stopped for a second when their lips were two inches apart, before closing the distance, his eyes fluttering shut.

Immediately, Mike's lips began to tingle from the tenderness of Amanda's lips. Slowly, Amanda wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as Mike placed his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss. Every emotion that Mike had kept inside of him was let out through that kiss. Mike felt the world around him disappear.

He felt completely at bliss.

"_How!_" The voice behind them made them break apart and turn to see who had interrupted them. Illias was crawling on the floor around the assassins on the floor. He was staring up at the Ninjas, his expression full of disbelief, and confusion. "How were you capable of stopping me _again?_ Y-y-you," he gestured toward Mike, "were stabbed and nearly killed, a-a-and my assassins were ten times stronger than before." As he spoke, he didn't notice Owen walking towards him. "My plan was _fool proof!_ How is this possi─" at this moment, Owen squeezed Illias' shoulder, pressure pointing him. In a few seconds, Illias fell to the ground, unconscious.

Owen looked up at Mike and Amanda. "He needed that. His voice is so _annoying!_"

Mike and Amanda chuckled and looked at each other. They saw the love and affection the both had for each other in their eyes. Mike gentle took Amanda's hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. Amanda looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Hey you two!" Owen called. They looked up, and saw Owen getting ready to leave the hide out. "Are you coming or what?

Once again, Mike and Amanda chuckled. The followed Owen out of the hide out, still hand in hand.

There were many different emotions going through them. Relief. Anxiety. Happiness. Love. Out of all of their emotions, here was only one feeling that the Ninjas felt simultaneously.

Victory.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's the end of that.<strong>

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for all of the reviews. I feel like crying when I read them because they make me feel so happy. **

**Remember, I have a poll on my page that I would really like for you guys to vote on. Only one person voted so far. I really want your opinions, so please check it out.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review, or comment, or whatever you want to call it.**

**Until next time. =) **


	17. Epilogue

**Hi everyone. So this is the epilogue for Katara's Gang… *sniffs and wipes away a tear* I remember when I first started working on this story. This is such a sad moment… right?**

**I have a surprise for you guys at the end of the epilogue, so **_**please**_** read the authors note I have at the end. It's super important.**

**Anyway, here is the epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

It seemed that things in Empire City were much more peaceful and pleasant ever since the Supah Ninjas defeated Illias.

After the fight, they had gone back to Mike's house where they saw a news story about Illias on the news. He had been arrested for kidnapping, robbery, and attempted murder, since he tried to kill Mike. The police didn't bother to arrest the assassins, since they were forced into Katara's Gang by Illias.

Illias was sentenced to life in prison. He most definitely deserved it.

It was at Mike's house were Mike and Amanda had talked about both of their feelings, how much they wanted each other, and kissed again, much to Owen's discomfort. They were both happy to be dating now. They waited long enough for it to happen anyway.

As they were in Mike's house, Amanda's knee had gotten worse while they were at Mike's house. It had continued to throb, swell, and turn red. They quickly took her to the hospital, were it was discovered that she only had a sprain. The doctor wrapped her knee, and told her she should be fine in about a week. She didn't even need crouches. She was allowed to walk, even though she had a limp.

After begging and pleading with his dad and the doctor, Mike was allowed to go back to school. The scar in his side was almost completely healed, and he felt good as new. There was always the occasional slight burning sensation he felt, but it was pretty bearable. It felt good for him to be able to get out of the house and be somewhat productive. Bed rest was most definitely _not_ his favorite thing in the world.

The weekend had gone by pretty fast for the Ninjas. Before they knew it, it was Monday, and they were walking down one of the hallway of Benjamin Rush High School. Many people started at the trio with shock, confusion, suspicion, and anxiety for many reasons. Basically everyone at Benjamin Rush High knew about Mike getting stabbed. But no one expected for him to be back at school so soon. A lot of people didn't expect to every see him again. They expected that he would either be dead, paralyzed, or afraid to face the world again.

Mike wasn't_ that_ weak. At least, not anymore.

Another thing that brought on their stares was seeing Mike and Amanda holding hands. Whispers could be heard going through the halls of Benjamin Rush High. Seeing a cheerleader holding hands with Mike, who to some was considered a 'dork', wasn't an everyday thing. By the end of first period, one thing was agreed on: they were definitely dating.

As the day went by, the stares diminished. People went on with what they were doing, and so did Mike, Amanda, and Owen.

Soon, it was the end of fourth period, and the trio was walking down the hallway again, getting ready for their next class.

Amanda still limped, much to Mike's concern. She couldn't really straighten her knee, or put that much weight on it, but she was still able to manage. Mike still felt concerned about her knee and couldn't resist the urge to question it. "You're _sure_ your knee is ok?"

Amanda sighed. "My knee is _fine_ Mike." She turned her head to look at him. "You don't have to be so concerned." This has probably been the fourth time Mike has asked about Amanda's knee. Although she thought it was kinda cute and she loved him for being so concerned, he didn't have to stress himself out over it.

"I just want to make sure you're alright," Mike replied. "I mean, you can't blame a guy for being concerned for his girlfriend." Mike gave Amanda a goofy smile when he said the last word, which made Amanda giggled and blush.

"I think I'm gonna be _sick_," they heard Owen grumble. The couple chuckled.

As they continued to walk, they saw Kelly standing in their path down the hall. They didn't think much of it until they were closer to her. She was standing with both arms crossed in front of her. She had an eyebrow raised in question. "How did this happen?"

The trio looked at each other, confused. "What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"_This!"_ Kelly gestured to Amanda and Mike with one of her arms. "How did you two end up _dating?_"

Amanda shrugged. "What's so weird about that? I like Mike, and he likes me. So, we're dating."

Kelly stared at them in confusion. "There is most definitely something very wrong with the universe." And with that she stalked off.

Mike and Owen stared after her, confused. "She'll get over it." Amanda said to them.

They proceeded with their walk down the hall. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with a person they didn't think they'd ever have to see again.

Jasmine.

But, something seemed different about her appearance. She was still short, she still had long brown hair with side-swiped bangs, and she still had big, brown, doe-like eyes. The three studied her until they realized that she was … smiling? Nervously?

The four of them stood there awkwardly until Jasmine decided to speak first. "Uhhh, h-hi." She spoke nervously, as if the confidence she had as an assassin was drained from her body.

The Ninjas stammered out various greetings. They didn't know what else to say. It was only three days ago when Jasmine was trying to kill them, and things were just _way_ too awkward.

"How's your knee?" Jasmine gestured to Amanda's knee. It was clear that she was attempting to start a conversation and, somewhat, diminish the awkwardness.

"Uhhh, i-it's fine, I guess." Amanda looked down at her knee, and then at Mike and Owen, unsure of what to do.

Jasmine looked at the three, waiting for what would happen next. She soon got tired of the awkwardness and told them what she had been planning to tell them since Saturday. "Listen, I'm really sorry about everything that happened in the past month. I really didn't want to harm you guys. I just wasn't in control of what I was doing. _Literally_. Can you guys forgive me?"

Mike, Amanda, and Owen stared at Jasmine, their eyes as big as saucers. Jasmine was actually being _nice_ to them. Usually, she was mean, tough, and threatening. Even though she still had a great amount of muscle for a girl and was still very tough looking, the mean and threatening composure she had before completely disappeared. What used to be cold, stern brown eyes were now kind and friendly. What used to be a threatening scowl was now a warm and inviting smile with what seemed to be very deep dimples.

The sudden transformation made Jasmine even more beautiful than she was before in Owens eyes. While the other two composed themselves, Owen continued to gape at her.

"_Of course _we forgive you," Amanda said with a smile.

"Yeah." Mike added. "No worries. It's probably best if we put this whole thing behind us anyway."

Jasmine sighed in relief and smiled. She had been worried all weekend that the Ninjas would hate her guts and wouldn't even _try_ to hear what she had to say. It was a relief to know that all was well between them.

Just then, the warning bell rang, signaling that class would start in a few minutes. "I better go." Jasmine said. "I don't want to be late for class."

Jasmine began to walk away as Mike said, "See ya," followed by Amanda saying, "Bye!"

Just as Jasmine was making her way down the hall, Owen finally came to his senses. "Jasmine_ wait!_" He ran after her.

At the sound of her name, jasmine stopped and turned around to see Owen running up to her. The sight of him made her smile. "Yeah?"

"I was just thinking," Owen began, "that maybe _we_ could probably, you know, hang out sometime?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled. "I mean, as friends."

Jasmine giggled. "Maybe we can."

Owen was taken aback by her response. He didn't expect her to _actually_ say something that was close to yes. He expected her to completely blow him off.

Good things could come from this.

"I really gotta get to class," Jasmine said walking backwards. "I talk to you later." She waved to Owen as she walked away. Owen stood there, waving goofily at her.

He spun around and walked back to his friends with a new confidence. "I told you she loved me." He told them with a smile.

Mike chuckled. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that buddy." He patted Owen on the back playfully.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to class." He began walking down the hall towards their next class.

Mike began to follow but suddenly felt restricted by Amanda, her fingers intertwined with his. She stood in her place, refusing to move an inch until she got what she wanted. When Mike turned around to see what was up and met her blue eyes, he realized exactly what she wanted. Mike smiled, stepped closer to Amanda, leaned in and kissed her. Their lips moved in sync together until they broke apart a few seconds later, smiling at each other.

"You two _really_ need to get a room!" Owen said to them. They chuckled and followed Owen to their next class.

Everything seemed to be going perfect. Mike was back in school, he had the girl of his dreams, Owen seemed to have a chance with Jasmine, and Illias was finally defeated.

Or so they thought…

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE!<strong>

**I'm making a part 2 to this story! In fact, I'm making this into a 4 story saga! YAY!**

**I'm not gonna post the part 2 right away since I have another story I'm dying to post, and I haven't figured out the title of it yet. But it will be posted very, very soon.**

**I would like to thank my best friend/brother/headache Dymitri for helping me get through this story, and for being there when writing this story began to stress me out.**

**Thank you so, **_**so**_** much for supporting me on my very first fanfiction. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

**Until next time. =)**


End file.
